Beautiful Desaster (OC x Billy Hargrove)
by XY Queen
Summary: Emily has never been interested in boys...until she met the new guy in Hawkins. Bad-Boy Billy is heartbreaking but has some secrets and maybe he is the one who needs to be safed... written from Billys and Emilys (OC) POV (third person style) (Sexy love story)
1. Introduction: From two different worlds

Author's note: English is not my mother tongue so please excuse if my spelling or grammar isn't perfect sometimes. Inside every chapter are some more little chapters. The headline always says whos persprective is used.

This story is a romance sometimes containg erotic scenes. I tried to get Billy's character correctly to make him as similar as possible to the series. Sometimes the timing isn't exactly like in Stranger Things.

The first chapter is only the introduction of the two main characters.

Please leave a review no matter if you like or dislike the story. It really encurages me and gives me an idea what you think of my ideas and writing. Thank you! Now enjoy!! : )

* * *

THE UNNOTICABLE (SHE)

Emily has been living in Hawkins, since she can remember. Her family moved there from California when she was two years old. They thought it would be better for her to grow up in the countryside. In fact Emily was the opposite of a typical girl from Los Angeles, where she was born.

She was a quiet girl. Maybe that type of kid you would call nerdy. Always working hard for good grades and almoast living in the library. Emily was 16 Years old. While most of the other girls her age dressed up an put make-up on to look pretty for the boys, she always put her long, red-blonde, wavy hair up in a bun or a messy pony tail and always looked more like she had just been fallen out of bed. Her mum always shook her head when she saw her daughter coming out of her room for breakfast. 'You should make more out of yourself Emily...You are a pretty girl but never show it.', she often said.

But for Emily there was no reason to look pretty. She wasn't at all interested in any boy at shool. She was also not interesting for them. None of the boys ever looked at her. But that was no deal for Emily. Actually sometimes she wondered if maybe she was not normal because all the other girls seemed to have nothing to do but to stand around giggling and talking about guys. Even her best Friend Stacy who normally was as nerdy as Emily was.

* * *

THE UNRESISTABLE (HIM)

Billy and his family moved to Hawkins two days ago. It was Friday when they finally left their sunny home state California to live in this quiet little town in Indiana. Billy hated it from the first second he left his room where he had grown up. But he had to accept it. He was just 17 years old and was still going to school. So he had to go with his father, his new wife and stepsister Maxine.

Billy drove his dark blue camaro to his new home, the volume of his rock music turned up to the maximum, always a cigarette in his mouth.

While moving into the new house he almoast didn't speak a word. He just did what he had to do, sometimes rolling his eyes when his dad could not see him.

Monday would be the first day at the new school for Billy. He wasn't really exited about it but only annoyed because of all those village kiddos he would go to school with. He hoped that there would at last be some pretty girls to have fun with.

Billy had never had problems with making up with the ladys. He knew he looked very handsome and he did everything to keep it that way. He never left home without styling his dirty blonde curled hair and putting on some cologne. Plus he trained his body every day. He knew he had that dangerous bad boy aura and the ladys loved it.

* * *

Author's note: This Capital is only an introduction. If you like the Characters please read chapter 2 for the start of the story.


	2. Chapter 1: Two first days

A USUAL MORNING (SHE)

Like every morning her alarm clock rang horribly loud. Emily yawned. She dressed up, brushed her teeth and put her hair up the same way she always did. After a nice brakfast with bacon, egg and some cornflakes she left the house to wait for her friend Stacy who had a car and picked her up every morning. From far away she heared the roaring sound of an engine. Then suddenly a dark blue camaro came rushing along the road with great speed.

Emily has never seen that car around.

* * *

A DIFFERENT MORNING (HE)

Billy's alarm clock rang. He searched for it with his hand half asleep to hit it and turn it off. He groaned and stretched his legs. His sleep was very light that night because of the unusual environment of his new rooom. Even though he has brought his old furniture and things. It just felt different.

With a groaning sound he pushed away his blanket and got up. He went to the bathroom to have a shower but it was blocked by Maxine. 'Hurry up in there!', he said knocking the door hardly. The next moment Maxine came out with an annoyed face.

Billy had a shower and did his daily morning routine he was used to. With his freshly styled hair he looked at himself in the mirror and checked his look. ‚You look damn good!', he said to his reflection twitching his dark eyebrows and smirking.

After eating some eggs and toast he got in his camaro and lightened a cigarette while looking at Maxine who was sitting next to him. He shook his head over her slightly nervous look. Billy turned on his rock music and started the car.

* * *

NO BREATH (HER)

Stacy just came to pick Emily up right after the camaro had passed. Emily didn't mention it because she didn't think it was important. They arrived at school quickly and got out of Stacy's old rusty car when the blue Camaro Emily had seen drove by and parked not far away from them stiring up some dust.

Loud rock musik was hearable and from the passenger site a firery red haired girl got out, grabbed a skateboard and skated away towards the school entrance. Then the drivers door opened and out came a boy or more precisely a young man. His silhouette looked manly. He was wearing a white shirt, a denim jacket, denim jeans and black boots.

Emily could not breathe when the boy looked around with a cigarette in his mouth. He had dirty blonde, long curled hair cut into a mullet. Some of his curls hung nicely in his super handsome face with beautiful eyes. Emily gulped. She felt hot and cold at the same time. What was that feeling? Somehow Emily felt embarressed about her look for the first time. While the other girls who were watching this new attractive guy were looking pretty, she looked like a child who had fallen out of bed. She turned her face away with red cheeks against her desire to look at him. She just wanted to hide.

After the new guy had dissapeared into the school building Stacy looked at Emily. 'Wow...what a man! Emilyyyy...what does that face mean?', Stacy teased her. But Emily wasn't shure herself. Could it be that this was the first time she was interested in a guy?

* * *

ALL EYES ON ME (HIM)

After fueling up his car at the Hawkins gas station Billy drove way to fast as he always did to his and Maxine's new highschool. Stiring up dust he parked at a free parking lot and took a puff of his cigarette before turning to Maxine to tell her not to be to late after school. ‚Don't be late or you'll skate home', he said with a warning look. Annoyed she left his car. Billy got out and he immediately felt that all eyes were on him. He looked around and saw some girls chatting and giggeling. Unimpressed but somehow with a better feeling than before he closed his door and made his way to the school entrance.

* * *

THE SCHOOL DAY (BOTH)

Not only for Billy the day felt like a new start but also for Emily. She saw the new boy again two times this day. At his locker which was not far away from hers and in the caffeteria. Emily tried hard not to stare at him but she somehow had to. He just gave her this awkward but nice feeling in the stomach. She was not shure if she was happy or sad about him not even noticing her but many other girls whom he smiled at and talked to with his charming face.

Billy joined the basketball training after the lessons where he met King Steve Harrington. He was the popular guy at school and until this day the best basketball player.

Playing shirtless Billy showed off his tricks and slammed Harrington to the ground to show that his regime was over. He was the best now and he loved to demonstrate it.


	3. Chapter 2: Hawkins summer fest

Author´s note: Warning! Slightly sexual graphic content. Billy really is a bad boy in this story... Have fun reading! Please leave a review if you liked it or not :D

PUTTING ON LIPSTICK (HER)

Every year there was a big summer fest in Hawkins especially for young people. There were music, drinks, games and live shows. Usually Emily wasn´t to exited to go there but some friends always took her. Together with Stacy it was always ok for her between all the other crazy drinking people. This year Emily was more exited to go because she was shure, that the new guy, who she found out was named Billy, would go too.

It was the first weekend since she had seen Billy for the first time and she could not get enough of seeing him. This time she even decided to use her moms rose coloured lipstick and put her hair in a neater Ponytail than usual. She didn´t think that opened hair would look good on her.

'Have fun darling but please take care!', her mom said, when she left the house. Stacy wanted to come around with the car and Emily promised to drive, because her friend wanted to have some drinks this evening. When Stacy arrived she noticed Emily looked more girly than usual. 'Wom Em! You look good! May it be that it is because you want Billy to notice you?'

Emily´s face turned red. 'And who did you dress up for?', she tried to tease Stacy who also looked prettier than usually. Her normally straight, dark brown hair was curled this evening and styled in an ornate way. She was also wearing a red lipstick and some mascara. 'Oh you´re not the only girl around here who is interested in a boy!', she said smiling.

Emily was very exited. And the exitement grew with every inch they came closer to the summer fest.

* * *

SOMETHING TO DO (HIM)

Last week in school one of the guys from the basketball team told Billy about the Hawkins summer fest. Billy really didn´t like Hawkins but he was somehow looking foreward to this fest. 'Finally something to do in this stinking hole called Hawkins.', Billy thought.

He started his getting ready for the party with some workout. Turning on loud rock music he started lifting giant dumbbells. After his workout he went to the bathroom and undressed to take a shower. Taking a quick look at his biceps in the mirror he steped ito the shower. He enjoyed washing off his sweat to smell nice for the girls. He planned to not leave the party alone this night.

Billy felt his testeterone rise while standing in his room styling his curles and putting on cologne. First to his armwrists then, just to make shure, in the front between his legs by putting his hand with cologne on it in his pants. 'They will go crazy for me.', Billy said to himself smirking and licking his lips.

'Stop! Where are you going?', Billy´s father Neil asked in a harsh tone. 'To the Hawkins sommer fest dad. getting to know some folks here', Billy answered in a well-behaved way. 'Don´t you dare doing something stupid son!' Billy held in a sekond and breathed in heavily while nodding slowly, then left the house to head over to his Camaro.

* * *

SHOWTIME (HER)

Emily and Stacy were alreday heading over to some friends when somebody came from behind and passed Emily´s side very close. Somebody with the intense smell of a very manly perfume. Somebody with an energetic way of walking, bluejeans leather jacket and white Sneakers. Emily felt her heart dropping. It was him.

At once all girls around them startet chatting and greeting the handsome guy. He turned his head around and winked in a flirty way at one of them. Emily sighed.

'Oh come on Emily, he is no man for you. He seems to be a bad guy. I´have heared he has already dated three different girls within this one week.', one of Emily´s friends sayed. She followed Billy with her Eyes until she couldn´t see him anymore. 'Maybe those are just rumors...', she answered absently. She didn´t even notice that her friends just decided to go to have a drink. 'Are you comin Emily?', Stacy asked. Emily nodded and followed her friends.

After a while standing at the bar and listening to the music that was played the girls noticed a loud discussion bettween some guys not far away from them. They turned around and took some steps towards the sound to have a look what had happened. Steward, a boy from Emily´s class stood there face to face with Billy. Next to him Stewards girlfriend who had a horrified look on her face. Both boys semmed to be raging. The people who had already assembled around them steped back a little because eryone saw a fight coming. Somehow Emily was standing in the first row now, not seeing her friends anymore.

Emilys attention was drawn by the boys whos shouting became louder. She could hear what they were saying.

* * *

THE FIGHT (BOTH)

'You asshole come here and dare to bang my girlfriend?', Steward screamed at Billy. 'Yeah', Billy said calmly, smiling 'And guess what...She loved it! At least that is what she was screaming.', he said provokingly laughing. Then Steward who was way slimmer and smaller than well built Billy gave him a hard push.

Surprisingly Billy actually stumbled back and slammed Emily accidently who fell to the ground because of his impact. He looked at her quickly but was so much in rage now, that he directly ran back to Steward and hit him in the face. The boy fell to the ground like a cut down tree bleeding from his nose. Meanwhile Emily got up again with the help of her friends who had found her again. Billy made a strong gesture an sound like a wolf who had just won a fight and wanted to show he is the alpha.

* * *

SORRY (HER)

'Are you ok Emily?', Stacy asked and helped her to brush off the dirt from her shorts. 'Yeah. I think so. But..what was that? Did Billy really...?', she asked. 'I told you he is a bad guy!', answered Emily´s friend.

'Who is a bad guy?' Suddenly Emily saw an other face in front of her. It was dark already and she could only see it lighted up a little by the colourful lights of the fest. It was a nice, perfectly shaped face surrounded by curls, with dark eyebrows and full lips holding a cigarette inbetween. The smell of the perfume she scented earlier came into her nose.

'I am sorry!', he said taking her hand. 'Of course I didn´t want you to fall to the ground because of me. Emily stuttered:'Oh...i...it´s ok. I´m fine.' She couldn´t breathe. He was actually talking to her holding her Hand. His felt warm and strong. 'do you want to have a drink with me as an apologize?', Billy asked in an charming way, puffing on his cigarette. Stacy hit Emily with her elbow and looked at her intensly. 'Uhm th...tank you. yes why not?', Emily answered him trying to smile in an pretty way.

* * *

SHY AND INTERESTING (HIM)

Actually she was optically not his type. She was not really as pretty and as dressed up like the girls he normally dated. Still he wanted to apologize for smashing her to the ground. Who knew what it would be good for one day.

Billy offered the girl to have a drink with him. Of course she had accepted. He ordered their drinks which didn´t contain alcohol because they were under 21 years but Billy had had enough for this evening anyway. Some guys always brought alcohol from home.

The girl Billy had invited stood next to him, staring at her drink, saying no word. 'Do you go to partys often?', he asked her, already knowing the answer. 'No..not really.', Emily answered. 'And you?', she asked shyly. 'I always used to.', he said. 'What ist your name by the way?', Billy asked. She winked at him and bit her lip a bit before answering:'Emily'. He didn´t tell her his name because he was shure she knew it already. 'You are a shy little kitty. Billy said. 'I do like that somehow.' He smiled and licked his lip, surprised that he felt turned on by this girl.

'Hey Billy!', a pretty blonde girl with very short shorts came walking towards him, obviously a little drunk. Billy knew her. He has had an eye on her but she refused him the first time because she has had a boyfriend. Obviously she didn´t have him anymore. He turned around and looked at her. before he could say anything she swung her arms around his neck and said in a high pitched voice: 'I need to ask you something Mr. Hargrove!' He pulled up his eyebrows and had almost forgotten Emily, his head dizzy from the alcohol and the testesterone in his Body while the girl pressed herself more against him and said with a sharp look at Emily: 'Alone!'

Billy turned around to Emily. 'I´m so sorry Emily. My friend here needs my help. But don´t worry...we´ll continue this another day ok?' Not even waiting for an answer Billy left with the blonde girl.

* * *

FROM HEAVEN TO THE GROUND (HER)

Emily coundn´t believe Billy had invited her to have drink with him. She felt almost sick because of exitement. Especially when he called her a shy little kitty and licked his full red lips, telling her that he likes her shyness.

But then everything changed within three minutes. After this blonde drunk chick came and took him away. He left without even looking at Emily. Her drink was still more than half full.

Depressedly she threw the rest away and looked for her friends. It was hard finding them between all those people. While wandering around Emily suddenly heard a giggeling and slight moanig from somwehre around the corner where it was dark. Quietly she followed the sound. Hiding behind the wall of a wagon she could see where it came from.

There stood Billy with the girl from earlier. She was leanig against a wall and was making strange sounds while he kissed her neck. His hands becoming more urging around her body.

That was enough! Emily´s friend was right. Billy was a bad guy. Emily felt sad and stupid at the same time. Angrily she went back to the lighted up place where all the people were. After a while she found Stacy and Nancy chatting. 'Can we please go home Stacy?', Emily asked with anger in her eyes. 'Uhm of Course!', Stacy agreed and told Nancy goodbye.

'What happened Emily?', she asked when both of them were sitting in the car. 'He talked to me so sweet and made me a compliment and just three minutes later leaves me suddenly because of that stupid blonde girl from Steve Harrington´s Class. I forgot her name. While searching you I saw them kissing and touching and I don´t know what.', Emily told her friend. She had goosebumps because she felt so bad. Stacy tried to calm her but failed. Emily felt terrible for the rest of the night and almost couldn´t sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Bumping into you

FORGET HIM (HER)

The next Monday Emily still felt angry on Billy. Even though she had decided to not even think about him and what had happened anymore. Back to her old lazy styling she went to school with an angry look on her face.

'Em... come on! Please forget what happeded on Saturday and smile again. Just forget this cunt. He is a terrible person. He's hurting everyone phisically or emotionally and you deserve better!', Stacy said in the morning trying to cheer up her best friend. Emily knew that herself. But she couldn't suppress her emotions.

Walking through the school corridor Emily tried to keep her look straight but her eyes flicked to the right automatically when she noticed Billy standing in front of his locker. He was looking so damn good. He was chewing chewing gum and was wearing a light beige T-Shirt and his jeans with a dark brown belt.

The moment he turned around their eyes met. Emily was mad. She didnt want to look at him but she did. Quickly she turned away.

In the break time she heared Billys voice. He was arguing with someone again. She became curious and looked to his direction. 'Come on! I want to know whats up.', said Stacy quietly and pulled on Emilys arm.

'Man learn to behave! Dont try to be cool by being a complete asshole! Cause breaking bones and hearts doesn't make you cooler!', Steve Harringtion said loudly, looking right into Billys eyes.

'Harrington. Keep one thing in mind...I DO WHATEVER I WANT! And you shup up and stop annoying me because I will break your bones if you don't .', Billy answered with his dark voice in a harsh tone, turning and grabbing Steves Shirt to press him aginst the wall.

'Leave Nancy alone Hargrove!', Steve hissed while grabbing Billy's arm that was holding him.

Letting go of Steve and stroking over his shirt to straighten it again Billy said: 'Your Nancy has a mind on her own. She can decide what she wants to do.'

Turning around he left with his proud energetic walk...Emily shook her head? Why does this asshole guy always make me feel so exited? How can it be?, Emily asked herself.

'Would you go to watch the basketball training after school today? I want to see David playing but I don't want to go alone.', Stacy asked Emily. She was interested in David for almoast half a year. But he didn't seem to relize her. Emily agreed...not knowing Billy was playing in the baskettball team too.

Emily and Stacy were sitting on the grandstand chatting when finally the boys came in. Emily was shocked. Billy was there. And hes was shirtless. How could she ever not think about him if she always saw him? And then he was shirtless and wearing shorts which looked great on him.

Both girls were fascintingly staring at the boys. Emilys mouth stayed opened all the time. Billy's body was shining of sweat and his muscles were clearly visible even from this far away. It made her feel so dizzy.

* * *

ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME? (HIM)

Billys evening went well on Saturday. He has had a great night with Lizzy. But the relieved feeling he had felt after that didn't last long. Billy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock on Monday and remembering the weekend made his body feel heavy instead of light. He reached for the drawer next to his bed and layed back again with his favourite magazine...when someone knocked on his door and opened it. Billy pulled up his blanket and was staring in his fathers face. 'Cant you wait before I tell you to come in...man I need some pricvacy.', he complained loudly. 'Watch your tone Boy! Maxine needs to be at school earlier today. That means in half an hour! So forget your favourite activity this time and hurry up!', Neil said in a very unfriendly voice. Billy breathed in heavily and rolled his eyes. 'OK', he said. When his dad left he threw the magazine back into his drawer and got up. What a nice start of the week, he thought.

The school day was quite normal for him. The lessons boring like always. He had one discussion with Harrington because he had asked Nancy Wheeler for private tutoring.

After the lessons Billy went to the school gym to train with the basketball team. Like the last week there were some girls watching but he didn't really have a look who it was.

The other boys in the team (exept Steve) and the trainer were celebrating Billy for his fast movements and his talent to always shot hoops.

After the training Billy went through the corridor to his car. He was searchinh a chewing gum in his pocket when suddenly someone bumped into him. The person looked at him and quickly. She looked quite shockewd and quickly said with a serious voice: 'Sorry! I didnt mean to.' 'Are you shure? I think you are following me. Aren't you?', he said. 'I am not!', Emily said angrily and directly went away.

Billy was surprised but then he remebered...That was the girl from last Saturday he had invited to a drink...

He shook his head over the girl being angry on him. 'What did she think? That I had had a date with her because I was apologizing? Women...', Billy thought and went on.


	5. Chapter 4: Going through changes

COUSINE ASHLEY (HER)

'Your cousine Ashley from LA ist coming to visit us on Thursday Emily. You always liked playing with her when you were a kid. Do you remember?', Emilys father said sitting on the ding table. Emily and her parents just had dinner. She actually remebered Ashley. But not really in a good way. She remembered her as way more girly than herself. Exept that Ashley was three years older than she was...

When Emily came home after school on Thursday she saw her sitting on the table with her mom, drinking coffee. She didn't really recognize Ashley but it must have been her. She looked amazing. She wore her hazel brown hair opened. It was wavy and very long. She had perfect makeup on and had a confident look in her green eyes. 'Hey Ashley. Long time no see.', Emily said in a quiet tone. Ashley almost jumped from her chair and hugged her as if she was her best friend. 'Oh Em! How good to see you again! How are you? You look tired.', she said. 'Oh I'm fine thank you Ashley.', Emily said, annoyed already.

'I have to do homework so...I'm going to my room ok?', she said and left.

In her room Emily pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Nancy Wheeler had given it to her. It was an invitation to a sweet sixteen birthday party on Saturday. She sighed. 'If I go to this party I'm going to see Billy...Not shure if I really should...', Emily thought. She was afraid of this feeling of unfulfilled desire.

Someone knocked at her door. She winced because of being torn out of her thoughts. 'Can I come in Emily?', Ashley asked pollitely. Emily put the invitation on her desk and answered: 'Yeah...come in.'

Ashley came in and smiled. The girls startet talking to each other and over the time Emily noticed, that her cousin wasn't as strange as she thought. Actually she found her very nice.

'Oh! Are you planing on going to this party?', Ashley asked Emily. Her face turned red because she didn't know the answer herself. 'Don't know yet...', she answered. With a red face Emily looked at her and added: 'There is this guy I have an eye on. But actually I want to keep away from him. But he is shurely going to come.' Ashley looked surprised. 'Em! I bet you are just to shy. Make more out of your pretty face and he won't think about anything or anyone else than you!', she said. 'I don't know. He really is a bad guy.', Emily explained. 'Those are the best to have fun with Em!', Ashley answered laughig. 'I promise you girl. On Saturday I will show you that you are going to be the most beautiful person on this party. I brought all my stuff and makeup here for my stay. I am going to introduce you to the world of women.', she said.

Suddenly Emily felt a little hope. She thought that she could maybe convince hersef and Billy to be pretty after all.

On Saturday they began Emilys transformation. After Breakfast Ashley and her went shopping some clothes, accessories and own makeup for Emily.

At home Ashley told her cousine some tips on how to flirt and kiss and stuff she needed to know. It was fun for both and Emily learned a lot. In the afternoon She took a shower and Ashley made her hair and makeup...

* * *

A RED CHEEK (HIM)

Billy was surprised and glad that there was a party again on Saturday. Otherwise what could he have done this weekend?

Almost ready for the party Billy stood in front of his mirror in his room checking his look. He was contented and shook his head slightly to the beat of the rock music he had playing. Just then his dad opened his door.

'YES YOU CAN COME IN!', Billy said angrily.

'Sorry son. No party for you today. You have to watch Maxine. Susan and I are going out tonight.', he said.

'No way. You knew I planned on going to a party today.', Billy said.

'It was a short term invitation to my new boss' Birthday party. This is important for the whole family.', Neil answered strictly.

'Then call a babysitter! I'm out dad!', Billy said angrily.

Neils face became red of anger when Billy took his jacket and made his way to the door past his father.

'You stay with Maxine!', Neil said loudly.

'She isn't a baby anmore. I watched her the whole week.', Billy shouted. They were standing in the livingroom now where also Susan and Maxine sat on the sofa.

'You disrespect the whole family!' Neil grabbed Billy by his shirt and shouted directly into his face.

'Leave me alone! I'm tired if this shit.', he shouted back. He was as tall as his father now and he easily could have defended himself. But he didn't. His face was angry but still showed that he was feared somehow.

SLAP - Neil slapped him in the face. Normally he didn't do that in front of Maxine but this time he couldn't hold it. Susan and Maxine looked terrified.

'Neil!' Susan shouted out.

Billys cheek and eyes instantly turned red while the rest of his face became pale. For some seconds he looked his father deep in the eyes, then freed himself from his grip and ran out of the door with tears in his eyes. Leaving the rest of the family staring and shocked.

He got in his Camaro and drove with higspeed and tears in his eyes to a quiet dark place near the forest where he wanted to stay alone for some minutes. The tears ran down his face, his left cheek burning terribly. Billy has had many fights in his life and he was quite pain-resistant but when his father hit him it always hurt very much. He didn't know why.

When the first shock was over, Billy screamed out loud one time, lighted a cigarette and turned on agressive rock-music. Then he started the engine and drove to the party.


	6. Chapter 5: Exitement in the air

FORGET THE PAIN (HIM)

When he arrived Billy was greeted by the other boys from the basketball team in the front yard of the house. They stood around a table with beer bottles. Billy instantly grabbed one without saying anything, opened it with his teeth and drank it in one go. He trew away the empty bottle, grabbed the next and lightened a cigarette with his zippo. The other boys stared a him appreciatively. Actually all he wanted is to forget what had happened earlyer at home. He wanted to forget the whole situation of his life this evening drinking and having fun with girls.

He stood with the others and started talking. He hoped to meet sexy Lizzy again when suddenly someone who just arrived at the party caught his attention.

'Hey look at this girl over there! Is she new around here? I've never seen her around.', one of the boys said.

She came alone. She wore a pretty dress which perfectly fitted her body. She had a nice and slim figure and ling legs. Her wavy hair was blonde with a light reddish colour. She wore it open and it elegantly fell over her shoulders. Her makeup fitted her blue green eyes and her lips were cherry red.

Billy felt like a predator who had just sensed the perfect pray. He didn't think of Lizzy anymore because this girl was way more interesting.

'I guess I have seen her before.', he said and licked his lips with a grin on his face. Somehow he noticed her. He emptied the second bottle of beer and decided to make his way over to her.

* * *

NOW YOU WANT ME (HER)

After three hours of shaving, styling and dressing up Emily was finally ready to go to the party. Ashley offered to drive her so Emily told Stacy to go there without picking her up and to take her back in the evening because it was her turn to drive.

Emily appeared alone at the party. She tried to look confident while walking through the crowd partying in front of the house. Everyone was looking at her. Before reaching the entrance of the house Emily noticed that one special scent. Her heart stopped for a moment. 'Could it already be him?', she thought turning her head. There he came. He suddenly walked by her right side.

Like always he looked super gorgeous. He didn't need much to do so. He wore a dark red shirt, his jeans which were really were tight around his butt and black boots. And of course he wore his distinctive fregrance mixed from cologne, cigarette smoke, peppermint and his own scent. A curl hung into his face and his left cheek was noticably red and looked like he's had a slap in his face. 'Maybe from a girl like me.', Emily thought. His silver earring was shining in the light coming from the house.

He took a puff of his cigarette before blowing out the smoke and smiling unresistably at Emily. Before he could even say something she turned slightly red and her heart beat fast.

'Is that really you Emily? You look stunning!', he said looking her fiercely in the eyes. His were watery blue and Emily almost lost herself inside of them. But she pretendet to stay cool. 'Oh...you really remember me. I'm surprised...womanizer!'

Billy seemed to wonder about her way of talking. He smiled politely tilting his head a little downwards and looking up like a puppy. 'I'm sorry beautiful. I didn't mean to make you angry last week.'

Emily tried to pretend that she was ignoring him.

He had this dirty kind of laughing...

'Ok I see...you don't want to talk right now. Actually I just wanted to offer you to have a drink with me again. But this time with my full attention and with some alcohol. But it's ok if you don't want to.', he said charmingly stroking over Emily's back which instantly sent an electric feeling throughout her body and gave her goosebumps. Then left her alone and went back to the other boys.

Emily didn't know what to think. She didn't see that coming. She didn't think he would give up so fast. 'But maybe he isn't the type of guy who begs to have a girl.', she thought.

Throughout the evening their eyes met very often. But Billy didn't come back to her. Emily fought with herself. She wanted to have a drink with him so badly. But she thought she should stay away from him some more.

When Emily was inside the house later, talking to Stacy she saw Billy trough the window. Standing all alone in the backyard smoking and staring into the sky.

She couldn't hold back. She had to join him. Emily went outside and slowly came towards Billy.

He couldn't see who it was coming outside but he said: 'I knew you would come to see me.' 'You are arrogant Billy.', Emily said. 'Besides that, you are not good for me I think.', she added. Emily was a little drunk and became more brave.

'Still you want me. Dont you?', he said and looked at her, his hed held up high which made him look very confident.

She became more shy again because he spoke very directly. 'N...No! I don't!', she said.

Billy turned around. Face to face with Emily. He layed his hand under her hair on her neck and came closer. Emilys heart was beataing so fast she hoped Billy wouldn't hear it.

'You do!', he said quietly, threw away his cigarette and smiled. She could feel the warmth of his whole body when he slowly pushed his lips on hers. They were so soft and gentle and she could inhale his wonderful scent now.

She felt like exploding. This was her first kiss. And it was with Billy Hargrove...

He bagan to open his mouth a little to let her feel his warm tongue while stroking her cheek. She tried to do the same. She had no practise at all.

Suddenly Emily felt afraid. She toched Billys warm chest and pushed him away. 'Stop it Billy. Please!', she said. 'We have just begun shy kitty.', he said with a seducingly deep voice and pulled her hardly against his body.

Emily could feel him getting more exited while he kissed her again. He was wilder now which made her even more shure that he just wanted to bang her like all the other girls and then forget her. Afraid of being hurt and falling for him even more, she pushed him away harder and loudly said 'Stop it!'. Billy didn't want to listen to her. He seemed to be in a state of trance.

Stacy who had noticed the situation asked Steve for help so he ran outside and pushed Billy away from Emily who finally let go of her. He shouted at him to mind his own business and pushed him away. But Emily was already gone inside hugging her best friend, still exited and feeling bad again. She felt like this could have been her only chance to come closer to Billy and she had thrown it away. A tear ran down her face but while talking to Stacy who seemed to understand her she felt a little relieved.

All she wanted to do was to forget the situation in the backyard and that boy whom she has had her first kiss with. She went over to the vessel with bowl inside and grabbed a cup to drink from it.

* * *

LET ME SEDUCE YOU (HIM)

His first try of spending some nice time with Emily failed. She still was angry on him because of last Saturday. Billy knew she wanted more than him. She wanted him for her own like all girls did. Still hedidn't give up his prey. He knew she would be coming for him. He had seen it in her face when he talked to her.

It took some time altough she looked at Billy all the time. He knew she was shy so he went to the backyard, where she could see him through the window, and where they could be alone.

Finally she joined him. After a short talk Billy noticed that he had to help Emily to become more opened. He wanted to give her what she and himself longed for. A hot kiss. 'Maybe i can convince her to go further.', he thought.

He kissed her ardently. She smelled so good and was such a beginner at kissing. This instantly made him feel very exited.

Suddenly she pushed him away. He didn't get the point and was feeling to hot to stop, so he went on. He wanted her to feel his heat. Again she pushed him away and shouted at him, which made him angry. He tried to go on but Harrington came out of nowhere and pushed him away from her.

He watched her running into the house while shouting at Harrington: 'What is your problem? Mind your own business Harrington!'. He pushed him away hardly and furiously went off. He went to his car where the others couldnt see him.

He ran his hands through his hair, breathed in deeply and hit the steering wheel trying to calm down. How fucked up his life was. No one but him knew how deep the pain and anger were inside of him. Hanging his head he touched his left cheek which immideately startet hurting again.

After sitting in his car for fifteen minutes he decided to go back to the party. Where else should he go right now. Trying to party like everybody else did Billy got himself one more beer and danced to the rythm of the music. After some minutes he was surrounded by some girls trying to come closer. Thats what he wanted. Wasn't it?

* * *

TO MUCH FOR ONE NIGHT (HER)

After some alcoholic drinks and chatting with Stacy who wanted to drive, Emily wondered how she would come home this evening. Walking would take her at least half an hour through the dark night. Maybe she would sleep at a friends house. Her thoughts were interrupted by Stacy saying: 'Em...You know what? Im going to make the first step now and talk to David.' She had become brave after drinking. 'Ok do that Stacy. I wish you luck.', Emily said and smiled.

Being left alone she tried to party like the others and startet dancing to the music. After some more drinks for Emily and two hours later the people began to leave the party to go home. It already was 3 a.m. Emily couldnt find Stacy anywhere. She decided to go outside to the backyard where she had been with Billy. Walking some steps she realized how dizzy she felt. She hasnt drunk that much in her whole life.

She sat down into the grass staring between her feet. The world seemed to turn around.


	7. Chapter 6: The way home

I'LL TAKE YOU HOME (HER)

'Do you want to stay here forever ?', a dark, familliar voice asked. Without looking up she mumbled: 'No I'm going home with Stacy!' He made a hissing sound with his teeth. 'I got bad news for you. I've seen her leaving with David'. Feeling miserable she buried her face in her hands.

'Come on I'll drive you home!', Billy offered.'I know what you are planning to do. You are going to take me into your nice car, then lock it and start touching and kissing me. And beside that...You are drunk, too!', she said almoast crying. She didnt feel well and didnt know what to do.

'I promise I wont. My last drink is two hours ago. I know my abilities.', he said in a soft voice.

Emily was surprised. He suddenly didnt seem to be such a bad boy. Billy took her hand and puuled her up. Trying to take a step she almost fell. Then she felt how she was being picked up by his strong arms as if she weighed nothing. He carried her to his car. 'Oh gosh...How can I not fall for him?', Emily thought looking at his handsome profile. He was slightly sweated from the evening. His earring and hair was moving in rythm with his steps.

Emily was very tired and enjoyed to lay her head against his warm chest and close her eyes until he sat her in his car and buckeled the seatbelt for her touching her thigh.

'Where do you live?', Billy asked. Emily told him the adress. 'Do you know how to go there?', she asked tiredly. 'I do', he said and started the roaring angine of the Camaro. Then Emily fell asleep.

* * *

DONT WORRY (HIM)

After he had found Emily sitting drunk and all alone in the backyard of the House where they had have the party, he offered her to take her home. Billy was wonderinh himself why he went back to this girl and helped her after she has had refused him. He never went after a girl. Somehow he felt attracted by this mysterious girl refusing him. It made her even more sexy.

Billy had carried her to his car and had asked her where she lives. He didn't need to look at the map to find the street. It was the same as where he lived just some houses up the street. More slowly than usually he drove her home. She had fallen asleep moment he had started the engine. It took him only ten minutes ...Hawkins wasn't to big.

Billy looked over to the sleeping girl next to him. 'Hey were here!', he said. But Emily didn't wake up. She looked very pretty. Normally he would have repeated what he had said before but louder to wake her up. But he didn't do so. He didn't know why but he felt like he had to be more careful with this girl. He slowly touched her cheek and softly stroke it, going over to her hair letting it slowly glide between his fingers.

Emily opened her eyes. 'You're at home.', he said. She strecked a little and unbuckled. She opened the door. 'Thank you for driving me home.', she said to Billy, still feeling very dizzy. Emily made her first step out of the car but she stumbled again so she had to hold on to the car.

Billy stopped the engine and went around the car. 'Give me the key.', he said. She searched for it in her little handbag and gave it to him. 'Wait here and hold on.' He went to the door of the house and opened it than he picked up Emily again and carried her through the door. She showed him where to go.

In her room he slowly placed her on her bed. She tiredly smiled at him which made him smile back. He really found her cute. He couldn't resist but trying his luck. 'Now where is my reward?', he asked her seducingly with his nicest smile making his straight teeth visible.

She shyly bit her lip which looked very sexy to him. Billy sat down next to her on the bed and came close to her face. 'My reward please...', he said looking at her more strictly. She came closer and kissed his lips. It felt very arrousing for both. Again they both opened their mouth. He slowly let his tongue glide into her mouth which made her breathe more heavily.

Billy started to touch her back and he pulled her closer. Then they heared a noice of an opening door outside the room. Emily pushed Billy away. 'My parents!', she said frightened. Billy got up and turned away from Emily. He did his best to hide his errection before making his way out of the house. He looked at her a last time and winked at her with one eye before leaving her room.

Somebody stopped him in the dark corridor. It seemed to be Emilys mom. 'Hey! Who are you? Is Emily home?', she asked anxiously. 'Dont worry M'am. I brought her home safely. Nothing more.', he answered pollitely. 'Thank you.', she said. 'Good night.', he said and left.

Billy drove home. Actually he was afraid, that his father would be waiting for him to take out his rage on him again. Still he parked his car and decided to go inside. Instead of his father Susan was sitting in the living room which was lightened up only a bit by a small lamp. She was sobbing quietly. Billy closed the door and looked at her.

He wanted to go to his room when Susan stopped him. She wiped her nose with a tissue before quietly saying: 'Billy I'm so sorry he is doing this to you. I just want to thank you for watching Maxine so often. You don't deserve to be treated like this.' She touched his arm but he pulled it away. 'It's ok Susan. You don't have to feel sorry. Have a good night.' , he said and made his way to his room leaving Susan alone.

Billy layed in his bed thinking about the evening and the night. He hasn't had sex but still he felt better. He somehow felt comfortable with Emily, even though she wasn't the type of girl, or better said woman who he thought could make him feel comfortable. It scared him...The last time he has had this feeling he had been terribly dissapointed. He remebered how alone he had felt after that.

'This is not going to happen to me again!', he thought closing his eyes, feeling worse again...


	8. Chapter 7: Heartbreaker

Author's note: Warning! There will be some more sexual graphic content in this chapter.

* * *

A CALM SUNDAY (HIM)

When he woke up his head still felt heavy but his body seemed to be wide awake. He rubbed his eyes, turned around again and to calm down did what his father called Billy's favorite activity.

Some minutes after he lightened a cigarette and smoked it while still laying in bed. This time he hadn't forget to lock his door so after knocking and rattling on his door his father said: 'Open the door Billy!'

He got up and quickly put on a shirt. Then he opened the door. Neil looked at him with a face red of anger. Billy noticed that his father really had to hold himself back to not scream at him. So Billy began to speak first. 'Look...I'm sorry dad. I...I just was so angry. I have been looking foreward to this evening. And...', his father stoped him. 'If you disobey me again I'll take away everything from you. I'm even going to sell your stupid car believe me.' Billy knew that Neil was cruel enough to do so. So he nodded quietly. 'Now go fix yourself, come down to have lunch with us and apologize to Susan and Maxine. After that you are going to drive your sister to the Hawkins pool and drive her back afterwards. Did you understand me?', Neil ordered. 'Yes sir...', Billy said with a broken voice.

After his shower he sat down by the table where Susan, Maxine and his father were already waiting. Everything of this situation felt so wrong...Maxine was starring with a somehow embarressed look on her face and Susan looked compassionately. His father had a strickt look on his face. He twitched his eyebrows at Billy. Breathing in heavily Billy closed his eyes for a moment and then said: 'Im sorry.' 'You are sorry for what Billy?', his father asked promptingly. 'Please Neil. We understand what he means.', Susan said. Neil looked angry but stopped teasing Billy.

After lunch Billy drove to the Hawkins pool with Maxine. It somehow was an uncomfortable situation to sit next to her in the car. He knew Maxine wanted to say something because of what she had seen the evening before. 'Would you stop staring at me like I was a poor dog or something? It annoys me!', he said to his stepsister who immediately stopped and looked at her feet. 'Ok sorry...I'ts just...I didn't know...I never thought he would do this to you.', she said quietly.

'Oh hell stop pitying me!', he said loudly. His eyes looking angrily at her through his aviators. 'If she knew him better she would beg her mother to leave this man.', Billy thought.

When they arrived both entered. Billy had decided to take his trunks. He had nothing to do anyway and he had to wait until Maxine wanted to go home again. He felt all eyes on him when he came out of the mens changing room wearing his red shorts and aviators. Billy liked to show off his well trained body. He winked at some women sitting text to the pool. His swam some lanes always followed by three girls from his class chatting, giggling and looking at him again.

When he came out of the water he saw Peter from his basketball team and his girlfriend coming towars him. She clearly eyed Billy from top to bottom. 'Hey Billy some guys from the team want to meet at the new bar in Hawkins tonight. The owner is a friend of my big brother and he ist going to let us in. Do you want to join?', he asked. 'Yeah why not. If I don't have to watch my stepsister again.', Billy said with an annoyed face and ran his hand through his wet hair. Peters girlfriend bit her lip watching him.

Later at home Billy went to his stepmother who stood in the kitchen cutting vegetables. 'Hey Susan. I just wanted to ask if I am free this evening.', he pollitely asked. 'Yes you are Billy. We are at home today I promise.', she said still looking as if she was pitying Billy. He hated this feeling. 'Ok.', he said and turned around. In his room it came to his mind that he had to write a math test next week. It was for the school to check on which level he was because he came from a different state. For a minute he thought about studying but quickly he decided not to do so but to work out some more. Actually he wasn't bad at maths anyway.

* * *

YOU ARE HEAVEN AND HELL (SHE)

When Emily woke up the morning after the party her head felt heavy and her stomach a little sick. But still her heart was full and warm and she felt as if she had a million butterflies inside her body. 'Was it just a dream? He brought me home and carried me. The way he looked at me...and his kiss...it felt so beautiful. He was so kind...', she thought and almost couldn't believe it.

When coming down the stairs and sitting down with her mom and dad her father was angry on her. 'Didn't you want to come home before 1 a.m.? With Stacy? Instead you come home drunk and with a guy after 4 a.m. I'm disappointed Emily.', he said. 'I'm sorry mom and dad. I didn't want to make you worry. Stacy was just gone suddenly.', she said. She also had to explain that the boy who had brought her home wasn't her boyfriend. Emily's father was strict with boys.

Emily didn't do anything special over the day. She studied and thought of Billy. Ashley was out the whole day. She wanted to spend some time outside drawing and going to the new Hawkins bar in the evening.

It was already night when something woke her up. She heared strange sounds in the house. It was like somebody hit a wall with a hammer many times. Then she thought that she had heared the voice of Ashley. She was screaming. Anxiously Emily got up she grabbed her waterbottle she wanted to use as a weapon if she had to.

Quietly she walked towards Ashley's room, her heart beating faster because the noises became louder. When she stood in front of the door of the room she clearly heared what happened in there. She has never experienced it herself but she has heared about what it sounds like.

She heared Ashley moan and screaming in a happy way. In between she heared moans which clearly came from a male voice. Emily began to sweat. She just wanted to turn around to go back to her room when Ashley in a high pitched voice moaned: 'Billy! You are soo good!'

'What? Could it be? No it must be someone else named Billy!', Emily thought with a bad feeling coming up. She put her ear closer to the door to hear the male voice again. She clearly recognized his voice when he moand louder than before. Tears came to her eyes and she felt anger and sadness at the same time. She couldn't hold back opening Ashleys door. She knew it had no lock and she wanted to make 100% shure it was him. At this moment she didn't care if they would be embarrassed or something.

Ashey layed on her back her legs up to his shoulders while he was above her.

They instantly stopped when Emily unbelievingly said: 'Billy? You...? And Ashley?' Tears in her eyes. She knew it. She knew he wasn't her boyfriend. She knew he didn't belong to her but it hurt to much. She turned around slammed the door and ran to her room.

* * *

CALIFORNIA GIRL (HIM)

In the evening Billy drove to the new bar in Hawkins.

Inside the boys and some girls were sitting on a table and were drinking and laughing. It was a relaxing evening.

Since he had entered the bar he was sometimes looking over to the barcounter where a young women sat all on her own. She had nice brown hair and a tall slim figure.

Afther he has had some beers and three scotch he went over and set down next to her. She was wearing a strong perfume which scented like flowers.

He noticed the girl sending out clear signals to him while he talked to her charmingly. After some chatting he had found out that she came from California, too which gave him a good feeling. Like a little piece of home sitting next to him.

They became more drunk together and when the others from Billy's group left, the young woman named Ashley offered Billy to come home with her to have a good time.

Of course he accepted. He liked women who were older than him. She looked good and came from his homestate? What else would he wish for?

He wanted to drive with his car but they had to walk because he was to drunk. They had walked half an hour when he noticed they came closer to where he lived.

'This is where I stay for my vacation. My family lives here.', Ashley said standing in front of a familiar house. Billy held in for a second. This was the house where he had brought Emily to the day before.

'Well o well!', Billy said, when she took his hand and pulled him towards the door. At this moment he did think about Emily but he wanted Ashley so badly.

They tried to be quiet when entering the house. Billy had a quick look to the door of Emily's room. Everything was quiet.

Ashley opened her door and pulled him inside. She was very euphoric for him. Which made him became even more euphoric for her. They began to kiss and to undress wildly.

They had much fun together for over an hour. Ashley moaned loudly which encouraged him more and more. He felt all the power in his body and how the tension rose inside him.

When he had almoast reached the top, the door opened and someone came in.

He immediately stopped his movement. It was Emily. She stood at the entrance wearing a babydoll making her look cute somehow. For a short moment Billy wished she would join them but of course she was terribly furious.

After she had slammed the door and ran away Ashley aksed surprised and with a slight sound of anger in her voice: 'What was that?' 'I don't know...Let's go on beautiful. I'm not done yet.', he said with a tempting but strict voice. He continued his movement. He noticed that Ashley didn't feel well. 'Stop Billy!', she said. 'I want to know what Emily meant.' He became angry because she wanted to get some distance but he wanted to end what he had started. He still was in his sexual rage.

He grabbed her waist to hold her in her position. She fought against his pressure on her.

Just some seconds and a half suppressed moan later he let Ashely go, got off her and started to dress up again. 'Now tell me! What was that with my cousin?', she asked angrily.

He brushed a strand of sweated, curly hair out of his face and closed his jeans. 'I guess she claims more of me than I can give.', he quietly said. 'So you are the guy she has told me about...If I had known...', Ashley said. 'Did you know that she lives here?' He held in some seconds then said: 'I did.'

Angrily Ashley pulled a shirt over her head and said: 'You are so cruel Billy! Poor Emily! What is she going to think? I bet she is crying over you and you don't even care!' She gave him a push against his chest. Billy stepped back and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. 'That's life. It's not fair.', he said casually.

'Bye Ashley. Have a good night.' He quietly left the room and made his way out of the house.

At home he had a quick shower then layed in his bed. With opened eyes he stared into the darkness thinking if it maybe had been wrong what he had done. He knew he was poisoness and this innocent pure girl had fallen in love with him. He somehow felt sorry for Emily. It didn't happen often that he felt sorry for someone...

* * *

HE IS LIKE A DRUG (HER)

Emily sat in her room crying. It just hurt her to see him with someone else...so close... And the someone was her cousine who had helped her look pretty for him. She felt very alone and lost. She had been knowing that this boy wasn't good for her. It was like he made her feel like flying just to let her fall to the ground the next moment. He was like a drug...addictive but killing her slowly from the inside. And she knew it but she couldn't get away from him. 'How could someone be so heartless?', she wondered sobbing into her pillow.

That moment Ashley knocked on her door. 'Please Em! Let me in. I swear I didn't know it!', she said.

Emily thought about letting her in. Ashley sounded so anxiously that Emily stood up and opened the door. She didn't dare to look her in the face. The face Billy had just been looking at while...

'Tell me Emily...was this the guy you talked about yesterday?', she asked. Emily nodded quietly and again tears filled her eyes. 'I'm so sorry! Please believe me. He didn't say anything. He didn't tell me he knew you.'

This made Emily even more angry. 'He didn't even think about me.', she thought.

'He is just terrible and cruel! I'm must forget him!', she said.

'You know Emily. For us this had no emotional meaning! Neither for me nor for him. I want you to know that. Still you should forget him. He is no guy who stays with one girl I guess. He is a lonely wolf and I think he wants to stay a lonely wolf.', Ashley explained.

Emily nodded. Still she wondered what it felt like. To have him close like Ashley just had experienced. She couldn't forget what she had seen. It hurt her very much but still she had those images in her brain. His muscular naked, slightly sweated body and his handsome face with red cheeks. She couldn't forget the sound of his moans and his heavy breathing...

She shook her head and said: 'I just want to be alone now Ashley. Sorry.'

Her cousine understood. She apologized again and left the room.

Emily turned on quiet music, quietly cried a little and tried to not think about what had happened until she fell asleep...she had a restless sleep dreaming of Billy and about what she had seen...


	9. Chapter 8: Searching for help

CAN'T STOP LOOKING AT YOU (HER)

The next day Emily came down for breakfast again wearing her new, pretty style. She somehow felt better like that. 'Where is Ashley?', Emily asked after not seeing her cousin sit on the table.

'You tell us!', her father said. 'She left very early this morning. She said she just wanted to leave and gave me this letter for you.', Emily's mom said, giving her daughter the envelope with her name written on it.

Emily took it and ran upstairs to her room to read it.

'Dear Emily, I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I know how you must be feeling. I just don't feel relaxed and good staying here in your house after what happened yesterday. The whole situation was also embarrassing for me and I really hope you are not angry with me! I really like you Em! I know that you can find the guy you deserve.

Hugs and Kisses

Your cousin Ashley'

Emily felt bad after reading the letter. She didn't want Ashley to leave. Even though she was jealous on her.

She put the letter in her secret box underneath her bed and went back downstairs. Her parents waited for an answer. 'We heared some noises yesterday night. Did you have a fight?', her mom asked.

'No not exactly...I don't want to tell you. It's something between Ashley and me.', Emily explained. 'Is it because of some guy?', her father said angrily. 'Dad!'

Emily's mom touched her husband's arm to tell him to stop asking.

They took their breakfast quietly, then Emily waited for Stacy to pick her up.

'Where have you been?', Emily asked her friend when she got in her car. 'I'm so sorry Emily! I was drunk and David offered me to take me home. But he wanted to take me home alone. Still I was looking for you but couldn't find you. I thought you had gone home with someone...too.', Stacy said twitching her eyebrows. Emily sighed. 'I have to tell you a lot!', she said. 'Me too!', Stacy answered. Emily suddenly felt better. Her best friend had this aura that comforted her.

Stacy's story was the opposite to hers. Actually it had an happy end...in two different ways. 'No virgin anymore!', she said happily. 'How did it feel?', Emily asked. 'What? I thought you would know how it feels after Saturday.', Stacy said surprised.

Emily told her what had happened over the weekend. Stacy pitied her friend and almost couldn't believe it.

When they arrived at school a darkblue camaro came parking not far away from them. The red haired Maxine and Billy wearing his aviators came out of the car. He threw the rest of his cigarette away grabbed his bag andwithout noticing Emily he went away.

Emily looked at him angrily. 'What a stupid good looking asshole!', she hissed. 'Emily! I never knew you could talk like this.', Stacy said.

When they arrived at their lockers David came walking towards them. 'Good morning girls! Good morning sunshine!', he said looking at Stacy. He came closer to her and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. Stacy blushed and smiled. Emily sighed quietly. David looked over to the other side of the corridor and said: 'Hey good morning Billy! Are you going to come to training later? The coach wants to talk to you!'

Emily slowly turned around her head and looked at him grumpily. He noticed and their eyes met. She just wanted to make her way to the classroom. Stacty was busy with David anyway. She didn't came past Billy because he stopped her only some steps away from Stacy.

He put his right hand at the locker behind her, forcing Emily to stand with her back to the lockers and her face to his. If looks could kill, Billy would have been dead right away. She was breathing heavily of anger. His heavy cologne came into her nose.

'I'm sorry. Didn't want you to see us.', he said chewing a chewing gum his eyes piercing Emily.

She clenched her teeth. 'Keep away from me idiot!', she hissed at him.

'Oh Emily. You looked so cute wearing your babydoll. It will be hard for me to keep away.', he said. This time it was him biting his lip.

Emily pushed him away and fastly walked down the corridor towards her classroom. Stacy appeared next to her. 'Incredible...how can he dare to speak to you like this?', she said. Emily just shook her head which had turned red of anger.

She really was happy for her best friend but she also envied her for having a nice romance with a guy who really seemed to like her and who seemed to only have eyes for her.

The next days were quiet and nothing happened. Sometimes he looked or winked at her but she always just gave him an angry look, which seemed to amuse him. Still...everytime their eyes met Emily's heart beat faster. The attraction this boy sent out was just so fascinating...

* * *

PRIVATE TUTORING (HIM)

The days went almost normal for Billy. Emily was angry on him. After what had happened on Sunday he wasn't even shure anymore if she still had this big crush on him like she has had before. Still he thought she wanted him. And her rejection made him feel like wanting Emily even more.

On Monday he had his maths test. And he had forgotten...also a biology test. He had not prepared for both. The maths test went well but biology...it wasn't about his favorite subject - the female body. He knew that his father would be furious when he'd be finding out.

On Thursday that is what happened. The teacher called him to talk about his sons results.

Billy was at home watching TV and drinking coke when Neil came back home.

'Billy! We have to talk!', he said loudly. Billy rolled his eyes when his father couldn't see it. 'Comin'!', he said. They sat down in Neil's office room.

'What do you think...What are you going to do after school?', Neil asked with a dangerously quiet voice. 'Don't know yet dad.', Billy said. 'You will never make anything out of your life if you go on like this!', Neil loudly said. 'What score did I get?', he asked. 'Maths went well you got an A. But Biology...only F! Instead of partying and fucking bitches you schould sit down, study, and use your brain!' 'Dad...I got an A in maths. Isn't that nice?', Billy tried to remind his father. But he still was angry. 'I see...I can never do good enough.', Billy said and got up. 'I'm not done yet speaking!' Billy sat back down. 'You are going to have private tutoring lessons twice a week and you better find someone from your class who teaches you how to become better in every subject. Or you are going to be grounded and car-less after you bring the next grade worse than C home.'

The next day Billy asked David whom in their year was the biggest nerd. 'Who here has the best grades? It'd better be an ugly girl or a guy...otherwise my dad is going to kill me if he finds me fucking my private tutor.', he said laughing. 'Uhm actually the best in our year are Nancy Wheeler, Stacy and Emily. And...nothing against you Billy...but I won't allow Stacy to teach you. And I bet Steve wouldn't be happy either if Nancy did. Well...and Emily...I think she is not going to help you. And she isn't ugly at all...', David said.

Billy sighed and put his head on the table in the classroom.

Still he didn't want to feel his dad's full rage again so he decided to ask Emily.

At break time he went over to her. She was sitting with some friends.

'Hey Em. Would you mind...having a talk...Alone?', he politely asked. He felt the looks of Emily's friends eyeing him surprised.

'What...why?', she answered. He gave her a deep look in the eyes which made her stand up and follow him.

'I know you are angry on me. And even for me it is kind of strange to ask you to help me.', he said quietly. Emily pulled up one eyebrow. 'You know it is something like a job...if you want to earn some extra money.' Indignatly Emily stared at him. 'What?', she asked. 'Not what you may think...I...actually need help with school stuff.' Somehow he felt embarrassed to ask her. It didn't fit his image and he knew it. She was surprised. 'What exactly do you mean? Private tutoring?', she asked unbelievingly. 'On Point beautiful!', he said, again in a charming way. 'You are kidding aren't you?' 'I'm not.' 'Forget it Hargrove. I know what you want.', she said and wanted to leave. He grabbed her arm. 'I mean it! Think about it!', he said seriously. She pulled her arm out of his grip and went away.

She didn't give him an answer. Not the next day, not the next week. Billy even asked Steve and Nancy, causing that Seve laughed at him, which made Billy hit him in the face. Because this has happened at school the headmaster again called Neil to tell him that his son had been violent against others...


	10. Chapter 9: A meeting at night

Author's note: Warning! This chapter contains drug consumption.

* * *

FINDING HIM AT NIGHT (HER)

After she successfully had ignored Billy as far as possible for some days he came to her in their break time. Her heartbeat began to race. His walk looked so proud and manly...but Emily tried to stay cool. When he wanted to talk to her alone she wondered. But she even wonderd more when she heared why. He asked her for private tutoring like he had asked Nancy some weeks ago. She could imagine what he meant. But when he became more serious she wasn't shure anymore. 'Maybe he meant it and really needs help. Is this a trap?', Emily wondered. But she still was to angry. She denied and let him stand alone in the corridor. It made her feel strange to leave the guy alone she had been longing for so much and not to help him. But she wanted to stay strong. Emily was afraid of being hurt again.

The next Monday she saw how Billy hit Steve Harrington in the face. She felt sorry for Steve and couldn't imagine what had made Billy this furious again. Nancy later told her. 'Nancy...I think he means it. He really needs private lessons. He also asked me last week but I denied.' Nancy didn't care. She was of course angry and didn't care if this cruel guy needed help. Still it made Emily think...Billy really seemed to be desperate. 'If a guy like him dares to ask both of them for help, and Nancy even in front of Steve for help it must be serious.

Emily thought hardly about helping Billy or not. It even kept her away at night the next days.

On Thursday evening she lay awake again when she suddenly heared the familiar sound of the roaring engine of a fast car. She got up and went to her window. She looked down the street. She had been right. She saw Billy's Camaro driving up the street way to fast. It was midnight. Emily wondered what he was doing at this time. Maybe visiting some girl...

When she heared the sound of squeaky tires not so far away she worried. 'Why would he stop his car so hardly in the middle of the night? Maybe he has an accident.', Emily thought. Although she was still angry on Billy she dressed up, quietly sneaked out of the house and quickly walked up the street.

After 10 minutes she saw his car and the skidmarks it had left on the street. It was standing at the side like it was actually parked. The engine was turned of and she couldn't see Billy anywhere. 'Maybe I'm making a mistake and I'm going to see things I don't want to see again.', Emily thought when she followed the path into the forest. She knew it led to a small park with a playground. Emily shivered and felt afraid even though she had played here often as a child. It was very dark. She walked along the sandy path and carefully said: 'Billy?! Are you here?' There was no answer.

Then she saw him. He was sitting on a bench. All alone. Emily came closer. Billy wasn't moving. He stared into the darknes. 'Billy? Are you ok?', she asked him. 'What do you want?', he said. He sounded as if he was not really there.

'I heared your car and thought you had an accident. So I followed you to see if you are ok!', she said. 'Leave me alone Emily...', he mumbled, his head falling back. She started to worry. His behavior wasn't normal. She sat down by his side. Now he looked at her. His long, black lashes were wet. His face was red and his eyes looked like they were made of glass, his pupils very small even though it was dark around. He sniffed his nose and got up. His walk looked very strange. It wasn't energetic at all. Billy staggered and every step looked tired and heavy. He had to hold on to a tree next to him. This time it was clearly him needing help walking. Emily came towards him and grabbed his arm. 'Hold on to me Billy!', she said but he pulled away his arm. 'Jeez... I said leave me alone.' The same moment he stumbled over a branch and almoast fell but Emily helped him again. This time he accepted it. Emily led him to his car. She opened the door of the passanger site and wanted to help him inside when she saw a syringe lying on the seat. She carefully took it away and put it on the dashboard. In the footwell Emily noticed his belt lying on the floor. She somehow became an idea why Billy was bahaving so strangely. She has never seen someone who had taken heroin but she thought that this could be it. They have learned some things about drug abuse in class. His rush seemed to be over and those were the last signs had of the consum. Actually Emily was shocked by the thought that Billy was consuming heroin but at this moment she felt sorry for him.

She decided to take him home so she sat down at the drivers seat and turned the key which Billy had forgotten inside the car. 'No! You are not goung to drive my car!', he suddenly said. Billy's spirits came back for a short moment. 'Don't worry! I have a drivers license!', Emily tried to calm him down. 'I'll bring you back home Billy.' Immediately he grabbed her arm tightly. It almost hurt. 'You won't ! I'm not going home! I'd rather sleep in this fucking forest!' He wanted to open the door but Emily began to drive.

Again he said: 'Not home! I am not going home!'

It wasn't his house where she stopped at. She parked close to her house and looked at him. 'Why don't you want to go home? You need to sleep!' Emily wondered about his reaction. His eyes became red and wet. He looked so tired and done. Still Emily thought he looked extremely handsome. She worried. 'A guy like Billy crying...something must have happened at his place.', she thought. 'Ok Billy...Listen! I'm going to take you to my room and you can stay here for the night. But don't you dare to touch me! I'm still angry on you.', she said.

Emily and the waisted guy next to her sneaked into the house.

In her room she put back the blanket of her bed and said: 'You can sleep here. I'm going to get you some water.' She went to the bathroom to fill up her bottle. When she came back he was busy undressing with slow and clumsy movements. 'Stop it Billy! You better leave your shirt on!' Actually she wanted to see him shirtless but she knew it wasn't good in this situation. She gave him the bottle of water and he almost drank all of it, then fell into her bed staring at the ceiling. Emily went to the bathroom and put on shorts and a T-shirt and layed down next to him. 'If my dad knew...', she got up again and locked the door.

When she was next to him again she kept some distance. She was super nervous. Billy Hargrove was lying in her bed...

'Why are you doing this for me?', he suddenly asked her still staring at the ceiling. 'I'm worried. You look like you are not feeling well. I don't know you like that.', Emily said. 'Nobody knows me like that.', he answered. 'What is wrong? Why are you taking drugs?', Emily asked him. 'Don't wanna talk about it...it's just that I'm a mess and my entire life is a desaster. You better stop falling for me.', he answered. Emily saw a tear rolling out of his blue eyes. 'You are a beautiful desaster I think.', Emily shyly said.

He looked at her without saying anything. His eyes were so beautiful. The color was blue like the clear Caribbean ocean. His black lashes were wet of tears again, his right eyebrow had a scar on it. Emily wanted to kiss his nice red lips but she knew it wasn't the right moment. He seemed to be so vulnerable. The exact opposite of this usually so untouchable and cool bad-ass guy. And somehow what he had said had made Emily less angry on him. He seemed to be the one who had promlems in life, not her. Even though she didn't know yet what he had meant earlier. 'Thank you for helping me out Em.', he said and closed his eyes. Emily felt his warm hand touching hers. Then he seemed to be falling asleep.

* * *

CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE (HIM)

On Thursday he came home from school not knowing that the headmaster had called his father because he had hit Steve Harrington. He sat on the sofa when Neil came home late in the evening. Maxine slept at her friends house and Susan was at a friends birthday party. The moment Neil opened the door he called out: 'Billy! Are you home? You better are!' 'Yeah I'm home dad!', Billy answered. He knew he would be punished again for something. 'What happened in school the last days?', Neil asked. Billy knew it was a trap. 'Nothing special. Why do you ask?'

'Because son...you are a dumb and violent asshole hitting others in their face and break their nose. And still you haven't found anybody who wants to help you with your school stuff...not even for money!', Neil said angrily his voice sounding like he wanted to ground Billy for the rest of his life. 'I asked everybody for help. Maybe they have enough to do on their own.', Billy tried to defend himself.

'Wow! I bet your mother would be proud of you.', Neil said. This was the worst thing he could have said to Billy. 'Stop talking about my mother! You can be angry on me...but don't talk about her!', Billy said loudly. He was in rage. He went to his room. He smashed a coke bottle which stood on his drawer then he sat down to the floor. He was desperate wanting to come away from his father. He knew he couldn't yet. He was still in school. 'Billy open the door!' Neil hit hardly against in and shouted. 'You will give me the keys of you car...NOW!' Billy was so much in rage he was headless.

He had thought about it for a long time...he went to a shelf with a thick bookshelf on it. It was a secret safe. He opened it and looked inside...the drug he looked at that had helped him to relieve his pain many times. He took everything out of the box. It was enough for one high dosed shot. High enough to make him feel comfortable and to let him forget everything that had been bothering him the last time. A tear ran down his face. Because he knew it wasn't right what he was planning to do but also because he was tired of his life.

Then he took his leather jacket, put the drug inside the pocket, opened the window and climbed outside. Billy's father had stopped shouting. So Billy knew he had to be fast. He ran to his car, quickly opened the door and turned the key. He already saw his father running towards him. He floored the gas pedal and drove away with squeaky tires. He was out of breath. When he had driven far enough to relax a little he turned on the volume of his aggressive rock music. He was driving to the new Hawkins bar to have some drinks and trying to relax. When he arrived he parked his car behind the building where his father couldn't easily find it...just in case.

He enterd the bar and sat down at the counter. 'How can I help you handsome young man?', the middle-aged bartender asked him. 'A Scotch please!', he said. 'Are you 21 yet?', she asked. Billy pulling up his eyebrows was enough to make the woman give him what he wanted.

After one and a half hour of sitting around, smoking and drinking Billy went to his car where he had left his jacket. 'It can't get much worse anyway...', he thought and prepared the little syringe he had taken from his room. He wrapped his belt around his arm and pulled it tight with his teeth. He had done this many times before. He hit his vein five times and injected the liquid. Then he leaned back and waited. Only some second after he could feel it... he forgot the trouble he has had before. His mood raising he got out of the car and went back to the bar.

When he entered the bar again he saw Peter and his girlfriend sitting on a table. 'Hey Guys!', he said loudly. 'Hey Billy! Come sit down by us!', Peter's girlfriend said. They had a good time drinking and chatting.

Peter's girlfriend had always been looking at him in a flirty way. His mood was all up now and he started flirting back although she wasn't his type and although she was his pal's girl. After a while it was to much for Peter. 'Stop it man! Stop flirting with my girl!', he said angrily. 'Come on...I'm just having fun!' Billy laughed out loudly.

When Peter left with his girlfriend Billy suddenly noticed his rush fading. His head became heavy. He had been drinking to much alcohol.

Remembering his trouble at home his mood bacame worse and worse again.

He went back to his car. He wanted to be alone. He started the engine of his car although he was drunk. Without any special destiny he began to drive up the road way to fast. He drove through the forest not far away from his house when he began to feel dizzy and sick. He touched his forehead and groaned.

Suddenly a deer came jumping out of the forest.

Billy hit the break, turned around the steering wheel and slittered. The deer was lucky. It came away without any harm.

The blue Camaro now stood at the side of the road.

Billy felt even worse than before. He got out of the car. The forest looked so still. He thought about his old life in California. Whenever he had been feeling bad he drove to the ocean. It had always been calming for him. Now there was nothing left of his old life. Only his car and his terrible father.

All alone Billy went into the forest. He wanted to be alone and unseen with the pain he was feeling. He sat down on a bench next to a playground. He remembered his mother going to the playground with him...a tear ran down his cheek. He closed his eyes...When suddenly someone called his name...

He noticed by her voice that it was Emily. He wanted her to leave him alone.

After a while she could convince him that he had to sleep somwhere else than in the forest. He was glad when she offered to take him home. Not because he thought of anything sexual. He felt so tired and just wanted to fall asleep.

Before he could do so she said something to him that warmed up his heart at least a little...


	11. Chapter 10: Private lessons

Author's note: Warning! This chapter contains sexual graphic content. (It is getting hotter now...;) )

* * *

DON'T GET CAUGHT (HIM)

He was still fast asleep when someone started to talk in a friendly voice and softly touched his arm. Billy thought that he was still dreaming. Then the voice became louder and the soft touch became a tight grip to his arm, he woke up. A beautiful face looked at him. It was still dark in the room. Where was he? Billy didn't exactly know. 'Billy, Wake up! You need to hurry!', the voice said. He touched his head. It hurt terribly. His mouth was dry and he felt sick. He looked at the female face above his and said: 'What is wrong? The sun is just rising outside.' He closed his eyes again.

'Please Billy, I know you are not feeling well but you need to get out of my house. If my parents notice that you are here we are in great trouble.' He tried to remember what had happened and where he was. He finally noticed that the girl looking at him was Emily. He looked around in the room. 'I need to use your bathroom.', he said feeling all sick. 'Ok come on. But please be quiet!'

The bathroom was just around the corner. He immediately had to vomit. He drank some water from the tap and put some cold water in his face then slightly felt better. Back in Emily's room he noticed her looking at him. He was only wearing white boxer shorts and a shirt. 'Sorry I have to kick you out so early. Are you ok?', she said coming a little closer. Billy also came a little closer to her and layed his hand on the back of her head. 'I'm ok.', he said. Emily looked at him. She had that pityfull look in her eyes. He didn't want to be pitied. He grabbed his jeans and dressed up. The moment he pulled up his jeans she stood even closer to him.

He felt terrible but this girl looked very cute and bit her lip again. Her face was red. It made him feel better and he even felt aroused by her. He quickly closed his pants to not make her see it in this situation. He noticed Emily was staring at his lips. He didn't want her to taste and him like this. He didn't even like himself. She came closer to his face. When she almost kissed him he put his index finger on her mouth and said: 'Don't. Not right now.' Shyly she went some steps back.

'I'll go now Em. Thank you again.', he said. She nodded and opened the door of her room for him. Unfortunately he had to leave through the house entrance because Emily's room was at the second floor.

He managed it without making any noises.

He went to his place by foot. He didn't want to wake up his father with the sound of his car. His window was closed so he had to go through the entrance again. Fortunately everbody was still asleep.

Billy quickly took a shower. He enjoyed the hot water running down his body washing off some of the bad feeling he has had the evening before. The night had calmed him down. It was the first time for him he had just been sleeping next to a girl or a woman. Usually he only had sex with them and then left. He actually didn't want to cuddle and kiss afterwards. But this night was different. He hadn't been feeling lonely since a long time ago.

When he was dressed up again and it was time to go school Billy went downstairs like always. He had to take Maxine to school and he didn't want more stress than he had anyway. He also thought that maybe his dad had calmed down a bit overnight and that he would hold back when Susan and Maxine sat at the table for breakfast.

He was right. His father gave him a terribly angry look but only said: 'We have to talk this evening William Hargrove!' Neil rarely used Billy's actual name. He only did this when he wanted to express his anger but had to suppress it. Billy looked at his father but didn't say anything. Everyday he hated this man more and more.

Maxine asked Billy why his car was parked at the other end of the street but he didn't even answer her.

He felt very tired at school. He was glad it was Friday.

He hadn't seen Emily the whole day but when he just wanted to leave school he met her in the corridor. She had just been coming from the library.

'Hey beautiful!', he quietly surprised her coming from behind.

'Oh Billy! You really look better! How are you feeling?', Emily asked.

'I'm ok. Only a little tired. Did you parents notice me?'

'Not at all! Luckily...my dad ist strickt with boys. He would have killed us.', She said.

Billy thought that her dad couldn't be as terrible as his own.

He looked in her green-blue eyes. It felt strange. It was not only the desire to bang this girl when he was near her. It was also an other kind of attraction he wasn't used to...

'I decided to help you with your school stuff!', Emily said. Billy was relieved. At least one good thing he could tell his father. But still Billy somehow feared having lessons with this girl. He really needed them for better grades but he also had an other desire when he was close to her. He really would have to hold himself back...

'Perfect...when can we start?', he asked her. 'How about tomorrow? You can come over for lunch so my parents can see who I'm teaching. They won't be worrying to much if they know you. After lunch we can begin. But watch out...I'm going to be strickt with you.', Emily said. Her last sentence almoast gave him an errection...

But he only answered: 'Ok. See you tomorrow Em!'. He winked at her and went on to his car.

When he met his father in the evening he was less angry because Billy promised him to have lessons twice a week. Still Neil said to him: 'I hope for you that you don't use those lessons for something else than studying.'

'My grades will bet better...that's what counts, isn't it.', Billy answered.

* * *

TEACHING BILOLOGY (HER)

After a sleepless night of exitement because she had Billy Hargrove laying in her bed, Emily had offered to help him with his school stuff after all and to give him private lessons. It sounded ironic to her to give Billy Hargrove private lessons. But she wanted to help him after seeing him so upset.

They had the first date made up for Saturday. Emily took a shower that morning and tried to dress up and to style extra pretty. Her dad pulled up his eyebrow and shook his head when he saw his daughter all dressed up and with makeup on a Saturday morning.

Billy was on point. At 1 a.m. it rang on the door. Emily quickly opened it. 'Good day Emily', he said trowing away the rest of a cigarette.

Emily's heartbeat raise. He looked so handsome...not as bad-ass like as always but still sexy. He wore a light blue shirt all closed up and a more tidy jeans than normally. His curly hair was styled.

'Wow you look...charming today.', Emily said with a blushed face. 'Oh! Thank you Em. And you look pretty as always.' He grinned and slightly licked his lip which looked to seducive for Emily. 'Come in...but remeber...we are going to study today Billy.' He laughed quietly and entered.

Emily introduced Billy to her parents. Her mom said: 'Oh nice to meet you again...You are the friendly young man who brought Em home that one night.' Emilys father looked shocked and began to caugh. 'Yes thats right Misses Jones. Sorry I was just sneaking through your house back then...and nice to meet you too Mister Jones.', Billy charmindly said and shook the hands of both.

They had a nice lunch together and Emily wondered about how pollite and charming Billy behaved. It made him even more attractive.

Her mom seemed to be verry thrilled by him while her father sometimes looked at him with a sharp glance.

Billy even wanted to help cleaning up the table but Emily's mom said: 'No no no! You two have to study. I'm doung the kitchen.' 'Oh that's very kind. Thank you Misses Jones.', Billy answered.

'The door Emily! Three inches!', Emily's dad said again glancing at Billy. 'Yes dad!', Emily said a little annoyed.

Both went upstairs to her room. Quietly they set up the books and the pens. Then they sat down. Emily had made a plan for the lesson but now that handsome muscular, good smelling guy sitting next to her she forgot everything. Nervously she said: 'Uhm I have prepaired some things...I have gotten some books from the library. Today we are starting with Biology...if that's ok.' He smiled at her. 'Biology is my favorite subject.', he said in a quiet tempting voice. 'Billy...', Emily said. Billy cleared his throat. 'Sorry...', he said.

Emily opened one of the books and they both talked about what his problems were in the biology.

They actually had one and a half hours of lesson. Emily noticed that Billy wasn't dumb at all. He was clever but lazy. That's why he was bad at school.

Billy breathed in heavily and ran his hand through his hair. He streched on his chair then looked at Emily. 'What is it.', Emily asked. He came closer to her face and whispered: 'I don't know if I can stand this twice a week. Sitting so close by you for over an hour and concentrate on this boring stuff. It's like a to long foreplay without a happy end...you know what I mean?' Emily had to swallow. Actually it was hard for her too. She was so attracted by him. They knew they wanted each other but they had to hold back all the time.

'Billy...we just can't...we promised to study.' 'I know Misses teacher', he said and sighed.

They agreed to always have the lessons at Emily's place because her father forbid her to go to his.

* * *

GETTING CLOSER (BOTH)

Both felt the tension between each other at school over the next time.

They have already had tree lessons. They have only been talking about school to not make the situation even more tempting.

They were again sitting in Emily's room. Her door was opened three inces. Only her mom was at home. Her dad was still at work. After an hour of lesson Billy leaned back. 'Emily...I can't stand it...I'm literally exploding.' He had been trying to calm down himself in the morning before the lesson but sitting next to a girl he wanted so badly for over an hour made him crazy. 'Billy...', she said again. She didn't know what to answer him or what to do. He stood up and went to the door. He quietly closed and locked it. 'Billy you can't...' 'I can!', he said.

Emily became nervous. The way he was behaving remembered her of that evening they were at the party when he didn't want to let go off her...

Emily was still sitting on the chair in front of the desk. He came towards her with a seroius face and his manly walk. His heart was beating hardly. He felt his temperature rise. He sat down next to her and breathed heavily. Emily started sweating...she didn't know whta to do. What was he expecting? She was exited for him too but she was new to this...dealing with a guy like Billy in this state he was at.

Billy pulled his chair closer to hers. Then said: 'Sorry I have to break the rules.' He grabbed her chin and kissed her. His lips felt warm and soft, his breathing was heavy and his whole body seemed to be burning hot.

He opened his mouth urging his tongue into her mouth. Emily felt her heart almost exploding when he grabbed her outer things to pick her up from her chair and sit her down on his lap. She felt his exitement through their jeans. Everything inside her was tightening. It felt good and she put her arms around his neck while he grabbed her butt and moved her hips back and forth. Everything about him was just sexually arousing. She touched his curly hair and let it run through her fingers.

Billy wanted Emily so much. And he knew she wanted him too. He couldn't hold back. When she sat on his lap he immediately wished he just could undress her and throw her on her bed to come over her. His thoughts were interrupted by Emily pushing him away a little. 'Whats wrong?', he asked with a dark moaning voice. 'My dad came home! I heared the door!', she said terrified. 'Oh come on...', Billy said annoyed. He also heared someone coming up the stairs end say: 'Erica! Why is Emily's door closed?'. Then he tried to open the door. Emily jumped off Billy and ran to the door. She opened it a bit. 'Dad! Hi!', she said. 'Emily...What is this all about? Isn't Billy here?', her dad asked and pushed against the door to open it some more. Billy was still sitting on the chair. He couldn't stand up now or her dad would clearly see what was going on. 'Hey I told you to leave the door open at least three inches!' he came in looking at Billy who glanced at him nastily as if he wouldn't care.

Actually Billy was angry. He couldn't get what he wanted, especially in this kind of situation it made him become furious. 'Young man...don't dare to touch my daughter before I allow you...and this is never going to happen. Did you understand?', Emily's dad said. It reminded Billy of the way his dad talked to him. He felt his anger risig when Emiliy said: 'Dad! I'm almost 17 years old! I can decide who touches me or not! All the other girls my age have boyfriends, too!' He turned around to his daughter 'May be! But not him! He is a cruel guy! I've heared about him! Everybody in Hawkins talks about him. He is no man for you darling. I just want to protect you!'

When he turned around to look at Billy again he had already gotten up and stood next to him. 'Your daughter is a free human being! Let her decide if I'm good for her or not. I bet I can give her what she wants right now!', Billy said angrily in a totally not pollite way getting his face close to Emily's fathers. Then he turned around without even taking his bag and said: 'See you at school Em!'. He winked at her knowing her father would be totally pissed off, and left.


	12. Chapter 11: Motel 6

Author's note: Warning! Sexual graphic content and a long chapter ahead.

Hope you have the same fun at reading like me at writing!

* * *

ANGRY ON DADDY (HER)

After Billy had left, Emily's dad spoke to his daughter. she was very angry on him. Both sat down on her bed. 'Emily...please understand me. This guy is not the type of boy I imagined for you. Don't you know he is a jerk? I have heared that he is violent and an absolute ladykiller. He doesn't want to be your loving and caring boyfriend...He just wants to have fun with you and then leave. He is going to break your heart I tell you!'

Emily crossed her arms. She knew what her dad said was possibly the truth and it hurt her to remember this fact. Still she didn't want him to decide for her so she said: 'Dad...What if I also just want fun with him?' Her father looked shocked. 'I know you Emily. I know you don't just want to have fun with him. Anyway...I want you to keep away from him. No lessons anymore! Ok?', he said.

Emily was angry and disappointed. She said nothing and just turned away from her dad. He left her room.

A tear ran down her cheek. Over the last days she had made herself believe, that Billy could actually have feelings for her. Thinking about it made her feel stupid. She laid down on her bed and started to cry into her pillow thinking of Billy.

* * *

KEEP AWAY FROM HER (HIM)

When Billy came home he was pissed off by the situation with Emily's father. He went to his room, slammed the door, locked it, turned on Metallica rock music and lightened a cigarette. With the other hand he opened his jeans and put his hand inside.

Calmed down a little he stared at the ceiling. He wondered. Was he actually feeling sad or was it just sexual frustration...?

Someone knocked at his door. 'Can't I just be left alone for some time?', he angrily said. 'No you can't! Open up!'

Billy sighed, closed his jeans and opened the door. 'What is it dad?', he asked. Mister Jones just called...He told me you tried to seduce his daughter. He wants you to keep away from her.' Billy's mouth twitched and his breathing became faster. He felt not only angry but somehow sad. He had been enjoying being close to Emily. He suddenly became afraid of that feeling. He didn't know what to answer. He just turned around and looked out of the window. He knew his dad would punish him. 'Why can't you just be a normal young man? Why is my son such a looser?', Neil loudly asked him. Billy didn't turn around to look at him. He quietly said: 'Maybe ask yourself.' He heard his father coming towards him with quick steps. He grabbed his sons shoulder, turned him around and again slapped his face. Once the right side and once the left.

Billy only clenched his teeth and looked at his father. He instantly got an other slap for not saying anything, then Neil pushed his son hardly against one of his drawers. Billy almost fell.

Suddenly Susan was standing in the door frame. 'Neil!', she screamed with a high pitched voice. Billy sank down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. Neil said nothing and left the room with heavy and quick steps.

Susan came running to Billy. She hugged him. She had never done this before and he also didn't want her to. 'It's ok Susan! Please just leave me alone.', he said. She held in a minute. 'I'm sorry I can't help you Billy', she said. He looked up to her with red eyes. 'Better help yourself and your daughter.', he said and tears came to Susan's eyes. Then she left his room and closed his door.

Billy sat on the ground for ten more minutes. His cheeks and his back hurt. He didn't know what to do. He had no more Heroine to calm down at least a bit. He thought about breaking something to let out his rage.

Suddenly the phone he had next to his bed rang. Actually he wasn't in the mood to talk to someone but he still picked up because he wasn't called often.

'Billy?' He heard a familiar sobbing voice. 'It's Emily...please...meet me tonight.' 'i was told to stay away from you...', he said. She didn't answer but only pulled up her nose a little. 'Ok...I'll pick you up at 11 p.m.', he said and hung up.

He climbed out of his window at 10:45 then went to his Camaro and drove to Emily's house. She got in his car only saying 'Hi.' She shyly stroke one strand of hair out of her face. He looked at her. She was cute but her eyes were red. She had been crying.

He knew where he wanted to go. With a roaring engine he drove to the Motel 6. Where nobody would interrupt them, whatever they wanted to do.

They didn't speak until they arrived. When he parked his car Emily looked at him and asked: 'Motel 6? What are you planning to do?'

'Honestly...I have nothing special in mind. Just don't want to be annoyed by some parents.', he said. It actually was the truth. His mood was still low.

They went inside together. Billy got the keys. He noticed that Emily was looking embarrassed.

The room they went in was not really beautiful but they were alone.

Emily sat down on the bed. Billy came standing in front of her. He bowed down. 'So...what is it Em? Why did you want me to meet you? Did you want to go on where we stopped earlier ?'

She inhaled. 'First of all I'm sorry my dad called yours...I bet you had trouble at home because of that.' Billy sat down next to her and tenderly wiped away a tear in her face with his thumb. 'That's no reason for you to cry. Don't worry about me.', he said.

'No...I...I...just...you know my dad talked to me and he reminded me of what kind of man you are...but still I...have feelings for you. And I wish you could tell and show me that you are not that kind of guy everyone thinks you are.', she said sniffing her nose.

Billy didn't know how to feel about what she had said. 'Neither your father nor you really know me. Actually nobody but me myself does. But maybe he is right. I'm not easy to handle I guess...I'm just no Prince Charming...'

He let his head drop. He wasn't used to this. He felt something for Emily too but he didn't really know what it was. Showing positive feelings equaled weakness for him.

Emily began to cry. 'Maybe it is better to stay away from you then. Even though it is going to hurt me.', she said. He looked at her. 'I wish I could tell you something else and give you what you want.' 'What does that mean Billy? Tell me...is it more than sexual attraction you are feeling for me?', she asked.

His facial expression was bitter. He had to think about the answer. Talking about feelings was all new to him. He did't find other words. So he said: 'Yeah. Maybe there is something. I think it could be more than only sexual attraction but even I can't tell you what this means.' Billy was afraid. Afraid because he had said it. He had actually told somebody about his feelings. And it hadn't been anger or lust. He added: 'Still...I think I'm not suitable for a relationship...I have never been.' Emily looked at him with wet eyes. He had just indirectly told her that he had feelings for her. 'How can I manage to stay away from you?', she asked. Billy bacame nervous and somehow angry. He didn't know what this conversation was leading to.

'I have never been with a boy before Billy. You actually were my first kiss.', she said. 'So if you can't manage to stay away from me I have to be gentle with you. Is that what you are trying to tell me?', he asked. ‚Yes.', she said.

She was so different from all the other girls he has had before. It annoyed but at the same time attracted him.

* * *

WANNA GO SWIMMING? (BOTH)

'You know what..?', Billy said. 'They have a very nice pool in this motel. You wanna go for a swim?'

Emily was surprised. 'Swim? Now? We don't even have things with us...', she said.

Billy got up, took her hand, grabbed two towels from the dresser and pulled her towards the door.

'Stop annoying me with your fear of everything and come on!'

The two sneaked into the pool hall. They were alone.

Billy started undressing. Emily looked at him but when he looked at her she shyly turned her head. He came closer and opened his jeans looking cool and tempting at the girl with the face as red as a lobster. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her unbelievingly about her shyness.

He wanted to provoke Emily. He came even closer to her so her arm touched his sixpack. Then he whispered into her ear: 'Come on! Undress for me pretty one!'

He made her crazy. His tanned muscular body touched her...she didn't know what to do. Her feelings went wild.

'But...I'm only wearing underwear...', she said. 'So what? Me too...Do you need help?', he asked, now standing face to face to her so close their bodys were touching.

He was way taller than her so she had to look up to him.

When he started to touch her back and to slowly pull up her T-shirt, Emilys heart was beating hardly inside her chest. Her face felt hot. She was embarrassed. No guy has ever seen her only wearing a bra and a slip.

He slowly opened her belt and her pants, then pulled it down. She pulled out her feet and crossed her arms to cover her body. Normally she was wearing a bathing suit when she went swimming. Now she was standing in front of this bad-guy in her black lace underwear. She actually started wearing this kind if underwear since she was into Billy...just in case. Still it was uncomfortable. His looks on her...he pulled down his jeans. He was wearing tight dark red boxers. It was hard for Emily to not stare at him. And he actually stared at her and licked his lips with an exited look in his face.

'Don't cover your body Em. You look great!', he said still standing close to her. He felt his body temperature rise again and decided to go into the pool to cool down a little.

He swam some lanes. He looks so graceful in the water, Emily thought. 'Are you going to come in or what?', Billy asked.

Emily slowly entered the cool water. 'You are so good at swimming.', she said when he came towards her. 'I'm from the Californian coast. I would be dead by now if I would't be good at swimming.', he explained. Emily told him that she was born in California too.

Billy was surprised. Emily was no typical girl from California. But she grew up in Hawkins which explained that fact. Billy cornered Emily in the pool and with his dark voice said: 'That's why you are so pretty.' Emily smiled showing her white straight teeth.

He looked at her pink lips. She was so tempting for him. And she was almost naked...but it seemed that Emily prefered to talk than to do anything else.

She actually was a little afraid of what would happen. She was alone with Billy and she knew he became aroused quickly. Besides that she was interested in not only his nice appearance but also in his person. So she asked him some things. She was disappointed when his anwers were only very short. He actually told her nothing special about himself. Again it made her wonder if he maybe just wanted to sleep with her.

'Why did you and your family move to Hawkins?', she asked. 'Actually I don't know why they choose such a small and boring place...', he answered.

'Maxine is you Stepsister isn't she?' She asked. He nodded and said 'Yeah.'

'Where did you get your necklace from?', she asked. 'Don't wanna talk about it.', he said, looking slightly angry. 'Would you stop asking me that shit. Why is it important for you after all?', he asked and got out of the water stroking his wet hair out if his face. 'Because I'm interested in you. But you don't really seem to be interested in me. You don't tell me anything and you don't ask me anything.', she said disappointedly and followed him.

'I'm not good at this. Usually I'm not talking about myself with anyone. I can't open up an I don't want to. That's the way I am and that's all you need to know for now.' Emily came closer to him and looked at his face. He had a serious look on it. And she noticed he had a fresh blue bruise under his right eye.

'What is it?', he asked when she eyed his face closely. 'Did you have a fight?', Emily asked and carefully touched the bruise. He grabbed her hand and pushed it away. 'Yes!', he said angrily. She knew she shouldn't ask him any more questions. Emily wished she would know more about his mysterious behavior.

* * *

ALL ALONE IN A ROOM WITH YOU (BOTH)

Billy noticed Emily's sad face. He actually felt sorry somwhow but he just couldn't behave differently than he did. He came to her and wrapped one of the towels around her. He carefully pushed her chin up so she was looking at him. He looked deeply in her eyes. Emily took it as a kind of apologize.

'Let's go to our room.', he said sounding more friendly again. They took their clothes and sneaked to their room.

When they arrived Billy turned on the shower. 'You wanna take a hot shower with me?', he asked. 'Do you mean the water or something else when you say hot?', Emily asked nervously.

Billy noticed her red face and answered her by entering the bathroom around the corner and throwing his wet boxers to the floor visibly for Emily. He supposed she wouldn't join him because she didn't dare to.

He was right. She answered: 'I'm going to wait here for you.' She was afraid. Afraid of this situation. Afraid of the idea to be seen naked, afraid of her first time having real sexual contact.

Her behaving semed strange to him as many girls wouldn't want to miss this chance. But Emily was shy and unexperienced like a young deer.

When he was done he wrapped a towel around his hips cecause he had no dry boxers and his jeans were to uncomfortable.

Emily sat on the bed still in her wet clothes. Billy touched her arm. It was cold. 'Go have a hot shower too. You're cold as ice', he said.

'No...I'm fine', she said. She had said this because of two reasons. First she didn't want to be apart from him again. Even if it was just for five minutes. And second she didn't want to undress completely. She wanted her underwear to dry on her body. She still wasn't relaxed enough.

Suddenly Billy gave her a push so she layed on her back on the motel bed. He bowed over her and said : 'I'll have to warm you up then.'

She looked in his watery blue eyes. Then began to worry. 'What if our parents notice we are gone? They are going to worry!', she said. 'You worry tomuch. Now enjoy our time together.', he quietly said while softly touching Emily's face. She still worried but he gave her a gentle kiss. It was so gentle Emily thought that only a kiss out of affection could feel like this.

She tried to relax and kissed him back. He really warmed her up. He took the blanket of the bed and pulled it over them both.

After kissing for a while it became harder for Billy hold back but he didn't want to scare her to much. He carefully started to touch Emily. He pulled away the towel from her belly and started stroking it.

It gave Emily goosebumps. His warm hands carefully went over her body. He didn't seem to be in rage like she had noticed the last times they were kissing. He was more gentle and less forcing. He started stroking her neck. It made Emily breathe more heavy. She noticed he was too. But he glanced at her friendly with a calming look while slowly stroking down her chest and slightly touching her breast which was still covered by her bra.

Billy started to press himself against her body more. It gave Emily even a more tingling feeling inside her belly.

He took her hand with a soft grip and led it to his upper thigs. They were covered by the towel he had wrapped around after the shower.

'Touch me too.', he said with a very sexy voice. Emily just smiled at him shyly. Her head was dizzy. It was a new situation for her and she enjoyed it but she almost couldn't move because of exitement.

She had been dreaming of this since she had first seen Billy. But in real life it felt awkward.

She didn't dare to move her hand on his thigh.

But he dared to go foreward of course.

Billy had the strong desire to be touched too. He felt so hot and actually just wanted to remove his towel but he knew that this would be way to fast for Emily. He was surprised he managed to hold back. Usually he would have done way more than just a little touching and kissing by now.

He went a little further. He started kissing Emily's neck also using his tongue just a little. Every girl he has had before would have been up to everything he wanted by now.

Emily wanted to feel him even closer. Her heart beat fast and she felt very warm. When he slowly went down between her legs with his hand Emily moaned quietly. He now had that bad-ass smile in his face and slowly licked his lower lip. His face made her even more crazy.

This time he grabbed her hand a little more tightly and put it between his legs. It really teased Emily. She liked that feeling against her palm.

Both enjoyed this moment. When Billy removed his towel and wanted to pull down Emily's slip she said: 'Stop Billy. I'm anot ready,'

'I promise to be gentle Em.', he said totally in heat. 'I don't want to go this far today.', Emily told him. 'I'm sorry Billy...I know it's no big deal for you. But for me it is.'

He inhaled loudly and sighed. He wanted it so badly but again it seemed as if he would have to go home without a happy end. 'I see...', he said feeling frustrated.

'Don't be angry at me please. I just need some more time. I slowly have to get used to this.', she said but she saw the angry look on his face. This time it was her bowing over him. She kissed his lips but he didn't kiss her back. 'Are you going to leave me like this now? You don't know the pain this is causing me. It won't calm down by itself...', he said seriously. He was completely naked but the blanket covered him a little. She looked at him and saw a big bulge through the blanket. Her face turned red again.

She started to feel sorry. She didn't know it was this bad for him. 'What can I do? Of course I don't want you to be in pain.', she said.

Of course he wasn't really i pain but he didn't want to do it to himself again. He leaned over to her. 'I'll show you how you can help me and I'm going to make you feel good too.', he said. 'Make yourself comfortable Em.' He laid down looking at her. She layed down next to him.

Again he took her hand. He pushed it under the blanket to his crotch.

Emily inhaled heavily when she touched him. Her hand was shaking but he led it and showed her, what he needed to feel better.

'Relax Emily!', he said trying to comfort her. After a while he let her hand go. 'Go on.', he moaned.

He layed back to enjoy it for a moment. Then he started to touch her too. Gently he went on with his experienced hand.

She moaned and because of the amazing feeling she had forgot to go on helping him. He also stopped. 'Ok...you make me happy first...it won't take long. Then it is my turn so you can relax and enjoy.', he commanded. She nodded, her cheeks all blushed.

He laid back and relaxed. He had to help her once more to show her how he wanted it.

Emily felt so exited. She had been wondering for a long time what it would feel like to touch a guy down there. Now she knew and she liked it. She also was surprised by its size. Actually it made her feel a little more afraid of her real first time. She started to enjoy Billy's moans. He winced and then groaned with his dark manly voice.

He was out of breath but looked very relaxed. Emily was proud on herself and felt a little more like a grown up woman than before. She had to talk about this to Stacy, she thought.

She noticed her whole body feel a desire. But she didn't really know what it was.

She looked at her hand she had been lending him. It was sticky...

'Not bad for the first time Em. I'm surprised.', Billy said leaning over her now. He gave her a tissue out of the box from the drawer next to the bed.

'Do you still want me to make you happy, too.', he asked. He knew the answer because he noticed she was pressing her thighs together.

Emily nodded while grabbing his schoulders. She wanted to feel his nice, warm muscular body closer to hers. 'Thought so!', he said smiling.

He gently began to stroke her again. He did it just the right way. Emily wondered how he could sence what she needed. She didn't even know it herself but he did. He kissed her neck and chest and used his left hand to stroke her thighs, his right hand busy between her legs until her breath became heavy and he noticed her wincing an moaning.

She has never had this feeling before...it was like an explosion inside her body. She looked at him. Now it was her who was out of breath. 'This was amazing.', she said. 'I know. It ward hard to bee overseen.', Billy said with a cool look.

She noticed for him it wasn't awkward or exiting or new at all. Still he looked content.

Suddenly Emily felt tired. She layed down on his chest and closed her eyes.

Both fell asleep.

* * *

Author's note: would be glad to read some feedback from you. :p


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting Jim Hopper

KNOCK KNOCK (BOTH)

They were fast asleep when it knocked hardly on the door. It was still dark outside. Billy woke up first. He thought is was a dream but it was really knocking on the door. And it didn't stop. What the hell, he thought and got up. He grabbed his boxers from the floor which were dry by now and put them on. Emily had also woken up. 'Stop the fuck knocking on the door or I'm going to...', Billy said but was interrupted by a grumpy voice saying: 'You better open up! Hawkins Police here!'

'Emily! Dress up!', Billy said. And took his own jeans before opening up.

Emily was shocked...her parents had noticed that she was gone, she thought.

Billy opened the door. Jim Hopper the Chief of the Hawkins Police stood in front of him but didn't wear an uniform. He said: 'So you are this violent and heartbreaking asshole the whole town is talking about...Billy Hargrove right?'

'Too many compliments for me old man...What do you want?', Billy asked annoyed.

How could he dare to talk like this to the police, Emily wondered.

'Watch your tongue boy! The Jones called...they told me they supposed that their daughter was kidnapped by you. And because I really wanted to meet you in person I came here. Would you please let me in?', Jim Hopper said with an ironic sound in his voice.

'What if I won't?' Billy asked, an arrogant look on his face.

Hopper became angry and growled: 'I will...', but Emily interrupted him by loudly saying: 'Billy let him inside!'

But he still didn't open up. 'I didn't kidnap anyone. And we're both old enough to decide whom we want to spend time with. We're in the USA it's a free country, isn't it...Chief?, he said pulling up one eyebrow. He didn't want anyone to tell him what to do or what not to do. He had enough of others commanding him. Hopper wanted to push Billy to the side but Billy croutched and moved a little so he couldn't reach him.

'To slow old man.', he said and pushed Hopper backwards. But the next moment Hopper grabbed Billy's right arm and turned it around to his back so he couldn't move anymore. He tried to free himself and kicked Hopper who had enough and handcuffed Billy. He didn't try to fight anymore but to show his direspect he spit at him. By this time Emily had come out and watched everything, to shocked to say anything. Hopper gave Billy a punch in his face. 'What they say about you is absolutely true respectless brat!', he said. Billy's mouth bagan to bleed. He spit out to the floor. 'Not bad for an old drunk man', he said still not giving up his bad manners.

Emily went over to Billy. 'Was it really necessary to punch him?', she asked. 'Oh yes it was! Now let's go.', Hopper said. ‚No! You have no right to take us. I haven't been kidnapped and we haven't done anything criminal at all.', Emily dared to say.

Hopper grabbed the handcuffs on Billy's wrists and pulled him into the hotel room. He couldn't really fight back because the cuffs were so tight it hurt him. Hopper grabbed the telephone, pulled ot a small piece of paper and dialed a number. 'Hello Mister Jones...Yes I found them. Actually your daughter wasn't kidnapped. Now she refuses to let me take her home. Maybe you want to pick her up cause I'm gonna take the Hargrove boy with me.', he said.

Only 10 Minutes later Emily's dad appeared in the motel hall where they have been waiting. Angrily he walked towards them. First he headed over to Billy. He looked at him with clenched teeth then said: 'Stay away from Emily or I swear...I'm going to...' He didn't finish his sentece. Billy grinned and shook his head slowly.

Emily could see the anger burning inside her fathers eyes. She tried to defend Billy. 'Dad! It's not his fault! I wanted him to pick me up! Give him a chance...you don't even know him!' 'Neither do you Emily! I forbid you to meet him again!', he answered. 'You can't.', Billy said in a nasty way, when Hopper began to leave the Hotel with him.

Emily knew that Billy's behavior wouldn't help them at all. But she also liked that he was rebellious. It made him even more sexy. 'Shut up.', Hopper said and pulled on his arm.

'See ya girl!', he said smirking and winking at Emily. Still some blood was flowing over his lips.

* * *

ONE MORE THING (HIM)

Hopper roughly pushed Billy into his car. 'Your parents must be proud of you.', he said when they drove to Billy's place. The boy answered: 'Screw you!' Hopper growled and clenched his teeth. When they arrived Hopper rang the bell and Neil came out in his Pyjamas. He instantly asked: 'What did he do Chief?' 'Found him with the Jones girl at Motel 6. After attacking me I had to handcuff him and defend myself...Get your son under control Mister Hargrove...', Jim answered. He opened Billy's handcuffs. The have been so tight his wrists were blue. Neil grabbed his sons neck. 'Of course Chief. I'm apologizing for my son's behavior. Have a good night.'

'Dad...I didn't attack him... he wanted to take us without any right.', Billy said.

'Stop talking Billy. I'm not far away from trowing you out. One more thing...one more time meeting this girl and you are going to live on the fucking streets! Did you hear me?', Neil asked with a red face. 'I can't stand you anymore.', he added.

Billy answered him by hitting against the wall and walking to his room quickly.

Laying in his bed he couldn't sleep. He was to pissed off. All he wanted was some privacy. He wanted to have a job and do what he wanted to do. Now he had to worry about being banned from the house by his own father.

He felt like the whole world was against him. And the only one who really cared for him in some way was Emily. But he couldn't open up, even to her. So his anger and frustration grew with every minute...

He smoked some cigarettes and turned around in his bed but couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

MISSING YOU (HER)

On the way home from Motel 6 Emily's father let out all his anger. He even shouted at his daughter. He had never done this before. 'What did he do to you?', he asked. Emily knew he wanted to know how close she had been to Billy but of course she would never tell him.

When they arrived at home her mother sat in the livingroom visibly worried. She hugged her daughter. 'Come on honey. I'll take you to bed', she said. She didn't sound angry at all.

She sat down next to Emily on the bed. 'Em...I know you are totally in love with this handsome boy. I understand that. I think you have to make your own experiences but they can hurt very much so be careful ok? Your dad and me are just worried. We don't want you to get hurt.', she said.

'I just want you to know that Billy isn't forcing me to do anything I don't want to. He seems to be a bad guy but I feel that deep inside he is a good person.', Emily defended the boy she had been fallen for even more that night.

After that followed a short and awkward talk about how to not get pregnant and about safe sex which embarrassed Emily very much.

When her mom was gone she remembered the night with Billy. She missed him and sleeping on his chest so much. She noticed that her feelings for him had grown much stronger.

She sighed thinking of his touch.

Then she fell asleep for the last two hours of the night.


	14. Chapter 13: Can't be together

JEALOUS (HER)

When her mom knocked on her door early in the morning she remembered it was Wednesday. She was very tired but still she felt exited. It was the feeling of happiness to meet Billy at school. She hoped to kiss him again and to be close to him. She wondered if he felt the same. And she was exited about another thing. It was only three more weeks to the homecoming ball and she hoped that Billy would ask her to be his date for this special event.

Like always she got to school with Stacy.

'What is it you can't stop grinning Em?', her best friend asked. Emily told her about the last night but of course not all the details. She wanted to keep those as her own special memory. Stacy looked worried. 'I really hope he is not going to hurt you again Em. I really do.', she said and Emily sighed. She hoped so too. Billy seemed to be good for

both nice and bad surprises...

Emily remembered that Billy had left his car at Motel 6. That is why she was surprised to see the blue Camaro parked in front of the school already. Her heart began to beat faster. She hoped to meet Billy before class.

When the two friends entered the corridor they greeted some girls and went to their lockers. That's when Emily saw Billy. He looked incredibly handsome like always, his hair perfectly fixed and dressed up like the badass popular guy he was. He was leaning against his locker with one arm.

But Emily's positive mood was slightly fading when she saw he wasn't standing there alone. With his charming smile he looked at a girl. A girl Emily had seen with him before. It was Lizzy. The extremly gorgeous girl that had been wildly kissing Billy at the Hawkins summer fest.

Emily became jealous. Billy didn't even notice her.

She came a little closer but stayed on the other side of the room. She could hear what they were talking about. 'Come on Billy. We've had so much fun together...think about asking me to be your date for the homecoming ball ok?', Lizzy said. She grabbed his shirt, pulled herself a little closer to him and whispered something in his ear making him lick his lips. But he said nothing when she waved at him and went away. That moment he looked over to Emily. He twitched his dark eyebrows. Then turned to his locker, closed it and went away. Without a smile or a word.

Emily was terribly disappointed. 'Asshole', she quietly said feeling the anger rise inside her.

When he saw him again later smoking in front if the school. She decided to talk to him. But the look on his face was worse than not interested. It was annoyed. 'Hey Billy.', she said. 'Hi.', he answered unimpressed. What is wrong with him?, Emily thought. 'Uhm...what is wrong? Why do you behave like this?', she asked feeling anger and disappointment at once. When he answered: 'Just because we touched each other a bit doesn't mean we are a couple...did you get this?' Emily felt like crying. How could he be so mean again? He was like a totally different person. 'Yeah you are right! How could I ever believe you were a good caring person even though you are just an ignorant and arrogant asshole who doesn't care for others feelings.', she said loudly so everyone around looked at them.

With a red face and tears running over her cheeks she turned around and left Billy.

Back at home she couldn't help but crying. She didn't want to talk to anyone and she couldn't eat anything. Her parents asked her to come out of her room but she didn't want to. She heared her dad saying: 'See? I told you he would be breaking her heart.', her mom loudly answered: 'Or maybe it was because you called his father and the police to keep him away from her. Maybe this young man just follows the rules he had been given. Did you think about that? I told you you should let her make her own experience!'

Emily thought about that. What if this really is the reason for Billy's behavior? What if he has trouble at home because of her?

Emily had been suspecting he had trouble at home sometimes after their meeting in the forest that one night.

After some hours of rolling around in her bed she had a light sleep and woke up often. She then tried to analyze Billy's bahvior...but it was to unclear to come to a result...

* * *

KEEPING DISTANCE (HIM)

Billy couldn't find any sleep so he got up and walked to the Motel 6 to get his car. He thought about what his father had said a lot. Would he really kick me out?, he wondered. Billy knew his dad had no positive feelings for him after all and he was just angry on him. He punished him for everything like he had done since Billy could remember. But it became worse. Billy knew of course that it was because of his behavior but he was angry too. On this whole situation. And there was only one good thing Billy wanted to do and that was to spend time with Emily. He felt comfortable with her but his dad even forbid him that. He couldn't afford an own appartment even if he got a job. He once had a job he earned a lot money with but selling drugs was actually one of the reasons he ended up in this cow-shit hole named Hawkins.

The thought of not dating Emily anymore made him feel empty again. While walking he kicked a gainst a trashcan. He looked at the rising sun and missed the ocean of California. 'My whole life is a fucking piece of shit!', he quietly said to himself while lighting a cigarette.

This girl deserves better than me anyway..., he thought. He decided to keep distance to her. He didn't want Emily to be in trouble. And he was afraid of making her fall in love with him but not being the man she wished for anyway. In the end both of them would be hurt. This was an imagination he couldn't stand.

Back home he got ready for school. He styled up all the way. It made him feel better. He went on being the bad boy if he couldn't be with Emily anyway. It was the only possibility to stand his life. By hiding behind this thick wall around him he had been building up since his mother had left him.

He tried not to think about the night with Emily anymore.

At school he saw her while Lizzy talked to him about the Homecoming Ball. On purpose he pretended he had not been noticing Emily. He felt bad when she looked over to him. He knew she was jealous but he didn't want to show her he did. Keeping her on distance for her and for his own sake was his plan. But it was more difficult than he thought.

After school she came to him and asked him about his behavior. He was surprised because she even shouted at him. He tried to stay cool but inside he felt sorry. He knew he was hurting her. Better now than later. It will be worse then, he thought.

Laying in his bed in the evening Billy felt very empty. Over the time he has gotten to know Emily better and spent more time with her he had been feeling more like a normal human being with real emotions. Now it was all gone and it turned into frustration. Maybe I don't deserve to be loved and to feel happy, he thought.

He stared at the ceiling and smoked one cigarette after an other so the ashtray next to his bed was overfilled. Again he couldn't find much sleep that night.

The next day at school Emily gave him some dissapponted looks. They actually hurt him deep inside. This girl really had begun to break his walls. Which he was afraid of...Billy started to think about leaving his plan to stay away from Emily. Maybe he could talk to his and to Emily's father. Maybe they would understand...

No...they wouldn't, he thought in the end.

Even the boys from Billy's team noticed his mood was even worse than usual. He slammed Steve to the ground aggressively and shouted at the others. In the shower he insulted them when they asked him what was wrong.

Coming home he worked out heavily even though he has already had basketball training to get rid off his energy and of his chaotic emotions. He lifted the heaviest wheigts he had and groaned so loud, Maxine who passed him asked: 'What the hell is wrong with you?' 'Shut the fuck up shitbird and mind your own stupid business!', he angrily replied.

After dinner Neil came to his son and squeezed his shoulder so hardly, Billy was shure it would leave a bruise. 'Seems you are angry Billy. I bet you really like that Jones girl. I'm glad to see it is a girl you have feelings for this time. And I'm sorry I still have to forbid you to see her.' He laughed in a dirty way which made Billy furious. He glanced at his father with clenched teeth.

His dad always knew how to sprinkle salt into his open wounds. Since Neil had found out Billy had a male lover once he behaved even more terrbible towards him.

They were still living in California when this guy had been visiting Billy at home. He had been the only friend he has had in his life. After a while they came closer and it became something like a friends with benefits relationship. Billy had been thinking his father and Susan weren't at home that evening but Neil was suddenly standing in his room when they were just busy with each other. Of course no one but his dad and his new family knew about that and Neil did everything to keep it that way. This was the other reason they had been moving to Hawkins even though it hadn't been necessary because that friend of Billy had died just some weeks after that incident in gun fire at a shoot-out between drug dealers.

This memory hurt Billy and he tried to push it away but his dad reminded him once in a while.

Billy went to his room and sat down to the bed with the blue white sheets. His mind and body felt heavy. He missed his old life in California, he missed his mom, he missed his friend and now he also missed Emily. It made him cry and he felt weak. He stayed like this, his face burried into his hands, tears coming from his eyes.


	15. Chapter 14: Seduction

Author's note: Warning! Sexual graphic content ahead!

* * *

LET ME IN (BOTH)

Suddenly he heared a knocking noise coming from his window. He wiped his tears and got up. He pulled his curtain to the side and looked outside the window. He couldn't see anybody so he opened the window and put out his head to the fresh air of the night. Then he saw a familiar face looking at him. It was Emily. 'Hi', she said looking shy as always.

Emily was wondering what she was doing...Billy should be the one to talk to her first. Instead she came to his house late in the evening to climb through his window. I must be crazy, she thought. But when she saw his handsome face with red eyes she knew she had done the right thing.

'Emily...what are you doing here? How did you even know where my window is?', he asked. 'Please...just let me in before I decide to go back home.', she said. He opened up his window completely so she could climb in and helped her.

His room was a typical boys room. Some empty cans, a full ashtray, an untidy bed and... posters of Metallica and an almost naked blonde woman. 'Soo that's your type of woman?', Emily asked skeptically looking at it. He ignored her question. 'Why are you here?', he asked. 'What do you think? I want to know why you are behaving like an asshole afterthat night we had. After you told me you liked me. Can you imagine what this feels like?', she angrily said trying to hold back her tears. He just looked at her for some seconds without saying a word. He looked tired and his eyes told Emily that he had been crying.

'I'm poisonous for a girl like you Em. You are never going to be happy with me. I'm trying to make you understand that.', he said with his dark serious voice coming closer to her.

He didn't want to cry in front of her.

'Tell me Billy...do you have trouble with your dad because of this thing going on between us?', she asked directly.

Billy dropped his head and said: 'Thats not the only problem. I just told you the other reason for how I have been treating you the last days.' 'Why didn't you just tell me? Why do you hurt my feelings so badly i couldn't sleep nor eat...instead of just talking to me?', she asked. 'I'm not good at talking about about stuff like that.', Billy answered.

Emily saw that he wasn't feeling well at all. The usually energetic and directly speaking, self confident Billy was gone and his sentimental side began to show up.

'I'm sorry Emily. Usually I don't care about the feelings of other people but this time I do.', he said quietly looking deeply in Emily's eyes.

'This is something I wished to hear. It means much to me.', Emily said and touched Billy's face. He couldn't hold back his tears. He felt relieved but also stressed out by the whole situation.

Emily had forgotten her sorrows and pain after of the last two days after what he hd said. But seeing Billy cry made her feel so sorry for him.

She hugged the boy. He was looking so tough but on the inside he was soft.

'I'm so much in love with you Billy.', she said. She was so happy to be close to him again. He hugged her back but he didn't want to say anything.

He gave her a gentle but intense kiss instead.

* * *

THE FIRST TIME (BOTH)

Being sorrounded by his strong warm arms, feeling his hot kiss, his warm breath and smelling his scent made Emily crazy. This was the only thing she was wishing for. This time it was her who started touching. She put her hand on his muscular chest and slowly stroked up to his neck, then down to his sixpack. She stopped just over his belt.

Billy had been very active that day and some minutes before he had been thinking he had no more power left but his spirits came back that moment. Feeling her hand on his skin brought back life to his body and his blood began to heat up. He stroke down her back to touch Emily's butt. Then he softly squeezed it and inhaled heavyly when she started to kiss his neck.

Emily didn't really know what she was doing. This time she didn't feel as shy as the last time. She just did what she felt was right at that moment. And Billy seemed to like it very much. She could feel his quickly growing erection against her and she raised onto the tip of her toes to feel it at the right place.

'Not that shy anymore?', Billy asked, his lips moisture from their kiss. 'It's just...the last time you made me curious about this.', she answered, then went on kissing him. Longing more and more for that feeling he had given her the last time.

Billy enjoyed it very much but he also was afraid of his dad coming home and wanting something from him and knocking on the door and seeing that he was meeting Emily again. And this was not only meeting at all. Emily seemed to be the opposite of shy this time. She was all wild for him.

Her kissing and touching convinced him of going on and taking the risk. He turned around and pressed Emily against his closed wardrobe. With his hand he glided underneath her blouse and grabbed her breast. 'YOU are my type.', he wispered in her ear.

Emily went with her hand inside his sweatpants he had put on after showering. He pressed against her palm. She began to move it like he had shown her the last time. Billy moaned quietly. Then he couldn't hold back to also open her pants. Especially after she had showed him she wanted to go further.

'I want you Billy.', she said and looked at him again with a more shy look. She couldn't believe she had just said that but she was longing for him to be as close as possible. Emily feared what it would feel like. She had heared that it hurts the first time.

'Are you shure? Don't do this just to satisfy me.', Billy said with a friendly voice. He was so caring suddenly, which convinced her even more. She nodded to answer him. 'Well maybe your first time shouldn't be standing against my wardrobe. Even though I like this idea...', he said grinning. He held Emily in his arms and slowly pushed her to his bed.

'Make yourself comfortable Baby.', he said. His voice was so tempting to Emily. She layed down on his bed. It smelled like him. Emily couldn't help but wondering about how many girls he has had sex with on this bed. She tried not to think about it anymore. He slowly came over her and started to kiss her again. He opened her blouse and began to kiss her chest. Then he opened her bra with one experienced hand.

Billy liked what he saw. She had soft but pale skin and a perfectly shaped body.

He went downwards her body with his kisses then began to pull down her pants. 'Stop!', Emily said. 'You first.'

She didn't feel comfortable to be undressed before him.

He grinned and played with his tongue. Then he pulled up his t-shirt with a sexy movement. Still looking at her. He was kneeling between her legs. Slowly his tanned sixpack and muscular chest became visible. Emily had to breath faster. He almost took her breath.

He got up to pull down his pants. His happiness was clearly visible through his tight boxers.

Billy went back to Emily and bowed over her again. He kissed her and slightly used his teeth to play with her lower lip. Then he went downwards with his kisses. It gave Emily gossebumps when he licked around her navel. Kissing her inner thighs he hooked his index fingers into her slip to slowly pull it down.

Emily thought he was going to back up with his face to kiss her again and to go on but he didn't. He just had that wild look in his eyes while glancing at her.

When he went down with his face again she stopped him. 'What are you doing?', she asked. She felt awkward about him taking such a close look at this place of her body. 'Just relax and let me show you.', he said and sank down his head to kiss her right there

Using his warm tongue he gave Emily the feeling of exploding very soon. She arched her body and put her hands into his nice curls. When she almost came he stopped. He looked at her with his dirty smile, then licked his wet lips and came up to look her directly into her eyes. 'Tell me...Do you want more Emily?', he asked. His voice sounded hot and seducing. 'I do!', she answered with a shaking voice.

He was so horny his boxers already had wet stains. He pulled them down and streched out to his drawer. He grabbed a condom, opened it with his teeth and pulled it over quickly.

Emily looked at him and began to worry. It was really big...

Laying between Emily's legs he pressed it gently against her. He saw Emily was afraid. Her breath was heavy and she glanced at him with a worried face. 'I'll be as gentle as I can.', he said and she nodded. Then he carefully thrusted inside her.

To him it was so good he just wanted to go faster but he felt Emily sinking down her nails into the skin of his back while clenching her teeth and making a painful squeaking sound. 'It'll be better in some seconds.', he said trying to comfort her.

For some more of his slow and gentle thrusts it hurted Emily terribly but as he said, after that it became better. She tried to relax. Looking at his face of ecstasy made her feel better again. He looked so sexy, sometimes closing his eyes of enjoyment, sometimes opening them to look at her and sometimes licking his lips or kissing her. His dark voiced moaning became more intense. Then suddenly he held in for some seconds. 'Please don't stop!', Emily said. She thought he wanted to tease her. 'Feels to good...just need a short break baby or it's goin to be over to soon.', he said with a heavy breath and a boyish smile on his lips. He then came closer to her face to kiss her. He went on with his movements. They became harder and more intense. His curls touched her face a little and his face was just to handsome.

His thrusts didn't hurt Emily to much anymore it was more an enjoyable kind of pain. She felt so close to him and he enjoyed her so much too.

He then changed positions. He kneeled in front of her, put her legs over his shoulders and grabbed her waist to lift it a little. Like this she could look at the beauty of his slightly sweated body. It was just to nice to not look at it. He dropped his head back a little and moaned.

This position was amazing for Emily. She felt him even deeper inside. She was moaning louder than before having the feeling to cum soon. He seemed to like this sound because he smiled confidently while giving her some harder but slow thrusts.

Billy noticed she was almoast there. He knew exactly what to do and lifted her waist a little more. He felt her becoming even more tight which made it impossible for him to hold it back anymore.

Emily had that incredible feeling again. Her whole body seemed to shiver and to explode then she noticed Billy moaning intensely and he was twitching inside her. This was the best feeling she has ever had.

After it Billy inhaled heavily and stroke his hair out of his face. He looked at her and she smiled.

Her emotions for him were exploding like her body had been before in this incredible orgasm.

After cleaning up a little he lay down next to Emily.

She wanted to cuddle with him so she layed on top of Billy and looked at his eyes. He slightly smiled. She gave him a little kiss.

'So...how was your first time?', he asked while stroking the back of her head. 'Way better than I imagined! You were amazing Billy.', she said blushing. In his confindent look she saw that he already knew.

'Good to hear that.', he said. He looked at her for some seconds. He couldn't believe it but he really felt very comfortable with her. He desired to be close to her after sex. He has never had this feeling before.

'You are beautiful.', he said. Then Emily smiled shyly and a tear came to her eye. 'Why are you crying?', he asked. 'Because I'm happy.', she answered.

'Please...don't treat me like you did today and yesterday.', she said. 'I won't.', he answered and kissed her.


	16. Chapter 15: Be my date

Emily enjoyed to lay on Billy's chest. She listened to his heartbeat, his blanket over her naked body. She fell asleep but woke up at 3 a.m. She knew they would be in trouble again if she would stay until the morning but actually she didn't care about her parents being angry because she just wanted to stay with Billy more than anything else. She only worried about him having trouble again. She didn't know how angry his dad would be on him. Emily looked at the handsome boy next to her. He looked so cute and peaceful, his eyes with his long black lashes closed. She still decided to ask him if she should leave before the sun rises 'Billy...wake up.', she quietly said touching his arm.

Billy opened his eyes. They looked as if they were shining in the moonlight coming from the window. 'Would it be better for you if I left?…I mean because of your dad. If he sees me he'll know.', she said.

Billy said nothing for some seconds. He had to think remembering what his father said to him but he also didn't want to show Emily he was afraid of his father's punishments. 'No...stay here. I'll take you to school.', he said. 'Really? I don't want you to be in trouble.', she asked. 'It'll be ok. Don't worry', he said and layed his arm around her to pull her back down to him.

She felt his naked, warm body against hers which made her wanting to repeat what they had done some hours ago. Against her thigh she felt that he also was exited for her again but his face told her he was to tired to move. His eyes were closed again.

Billy's alarm clock rang at 6:30 a.m. He hit it hardly so it fell to the floor. 'God dammit! Piece of shit!', he said with a sleepy voice. 'How many clocks did you already break this year?', Emily said rubbing her eyes. 'Ten at least.', he mumbled. He took a tired look at Emily and said: 'Waking up next to you makes me even harder than usually.'

'What do you mean?', Emily asked. 'You're so innocent Emily.', He said and streched his whole body. Now she could see through the blanket what he meant but she noticed she felt very sore. When he reached out to her and touched her inner thighs he said: 'I'd love to go for an other round.' 'Me too but...I feel so sore. I'm sorry.', she said. 'But...I could still help you to calm down.', she added stroking down his sixpack. 'Great offer', he said smirking, his eyes still looking tired and some of his curls wildly hanging into his face.

Emily enjoyed looking at his trembeling body and his joyful face while pleasuring him.

Being able to make him look that way made her feel good.

When she got up she almost couldn't walk. Every step hurt.

When they both had taken a shower and had gotten ready without anyone noticing, Maxine stood in front of the bathroom door when they opened it. She only saw Billy and said: 'Next time be more quiet! It's disgusting to hear you moani...' Then she saw Emily behind him coming out and stopped talking. She gave Emily an awkward look and entered the room to get ready for school too. Billy didn't even have time to say anything mean to her.

When they came to the livingroom Neil was already sitting at the table drinking coffe. He was chocking and coughing when he saw Emily.

'Billy...is there any explanation for Emily Jones being here!', he said harshly. Before Billy could answer Emily said: 'Good morning Mister Hargrove. Please...it isn't Billy's fault. I came here yesterday evening through his window.'

'Young lady! Your parents forbit you and Billy to be in contact. And to be honest I think this is better for you because you wish for a cute loving boyfriend. And this guy here defines isn't that type of man.', Neil said to her.

Emily looked at Billy who had an angry and ice cold look in his face when suddenly the phone rang.

Neil picked up the phone. 'Oh good morning Misses Jones!...Yes...Your daughter is here don't worry...no I just noticed now when they came out of his room...Yes you know those problems with teenagers...really?Are you shure?...Ok Billy is going to take her to school...Thank you have a good day Misses Jones.'

Billy's father inhaled heavily. It seemed as if Emily's mom had said somethhe didn't want to hear.

He turned around to Billy and Emily who had sat down at the table. 'Your mother is going to talk to you after school Emily.', he said. Billy looked at Emily. She seemed to be a little relaxed. He knew he would be in trouble that evening. He tried to hide that heavy feeling he had inside his stomach. He offered Emily breakfast.

Susan and Maxine joined them. 'Oh how good to see you have a friend here for breakfast Billy!', Susan said. 'Yeah! Actually this is the first time...so congratulations!', Maxine said looking at Emily. Billy angrily glanced at his stepsister.

Emily somehow felt honored to know she was the first girl to have breakfast at Billy's home with his family. She took a quick look at the boy next to her. Her heart beat fast and she felt more exited again. She couldn't believe it. He looked so handsome. His curly hair and beautiful eyes, his cool and confident way of moving and his smell...it made her believe that there couldn't be any other man on this planet who was more attractive than him. Emily almost couldn't eat anything because she felt so exited.

Billy on the opposite felt awkward. Maxine and Susan were eying Emily all the time and Emily looked at him with her big eyes like she was so much in love she instantly wanted to marry him.

He thought about his feelings for her. He couldn't deny they were there but he knew he was not that typical couple guy like Steve Harrington was. Again he was afraid to disappoint her.

They drove to school together in Billys Camaro. Maxine wanted to enter the passanger seat when Billy hissed at her: 'Hey shitbird! You sit in the back!'

She rolled her eyes and Emily thanked the red haired girl.

When they arrived at school everybody around began to stare and whisper when Emily got out of Billy's car.

From that moment on he was behaving cold again. He had that bad boy look in his face and lightened a cigarette while Emily hoped he'd take her hand. He didn't. It felt strange after the night they have had together.

Billy knew Emily wanted him to show everyone at school that she meant something to her. But he couldn't and didn't want to. He was the bad boy and wanted to keep that image. It was like a shelter for him to hide behind.

Emily walked next to him when they opened the heavy entrance door of the school building. Lizzy came running towards them. She bumped away Emily in a very harsh way saying with an ironic tone: 'Oh sorry! Didn't see you!' Then she looked at Billy with her flirty eyes and said: 'Did you think about it Billy? We would be the most handsome couple this school has ever seen!' She ignored Emily who still followed them.

She was very disappointed because Bilky didn't show any reaction about this stupid blonde girl pushing her away from him. But she felt relieved when he answered her: 'I told you I'm not the guy for schoolballs.'

Maybe he had just said so because he wants to ask me, Emily thought.

Lizzy angrily looked at her: 'Why the heck are you following us nerd? Go find yourself some friends!'

Even Billy became angry now about Lizzy insulting the girl he liked. Usually he was the one who insulted others but he saw Emily felt bad and it gave him an uncomfortable feeling.

'Gosh...Leave her alone Lizzy! She came here with me so you're the one following us.', he said.

Emily saw Lizzy's shocked face and enjoyed it. Finally Billy had shown someone at school she meant something to him.

'So you prefer boring nerds now Billy? You know you're never going to have as much fun with her as you had with me.'

He answered nothing but ignored Lizzy knowing it would piss her off even more. She furiously went away.

'Thank you!', Emily said shyly. That moment he pulled her over to a corner where they could hardly be seen. He grabbed her chin and kissed her intensely. 'See you later Emily.', he said, turned around and left her standing alone with red cheeks.

Emily wondered why Billy had chosen her to be special to him when he could have every other girl and every woman in Hawkins. Even all the moms fell for him. He was literally a sex god...and he had chosen her. Still Emily wished for more. She wanted him to go to the Homecoming Ball with her.

The next time she saw him was in the first break. She went to his classroom hoping to meet him. He came out three girls surrounding him. It seemed as if Billy was the only guy in school who didn't have to ask girls to be his date but the girls asked him. The other boys sometimes glanced at him jealously but of course no one dared to say something.

Billy was annoyed. He didn't want to hear anything more about this stupid ball. Actually he wasn't to bad at slow dancing. But he had never liked the romantic atmosphere of schoolballs.

'Hey Billy!', Emily said walking towards him. 'I need a cigarette. If you wanna talk to me you have to come outside.', he said. Emily was surprised he talked to her in such a harsh tone but still she followed him. Even if she hadn't taken her jacket from the classroom.

In front of the school building she began to shiver. The temperatures already hab become colder and she only wore a thin blouse. She looked at Billy who deeply inhaled the smoke of his cigarette. He also looked down at her and pulled up his eyebrows. Then he gave Emily his grey denim jacket. She didn't want to take it at first because he only wore a short sleved shirt with the first four buttons opened but he convinced her. 'You know I'm hot blooded.', he said.

'Is it true you don't even wanna go to the Homecoming ball?', Emily asked him still hoping he wanted to go there with her. But he only ansered: 'Shure it is.' He breathed out the smoke into the fresh air.

She was disappointed and answered nothing. 'I told you I'm no boyfriend guy. And romantic dancing and dressing up all fancy is nothing for me.', he added to explain her. 'Ok.', Emily answered. She turned around and went back inside. She didn't notice she was still wearing his jacket.

In the classroom Stacy waited for Emily. She had just arrived late at school because she had an appointment at the doctors before. 'Wait..is this Billy Hargrove's jacket? I have heared you two came to school together! What happened?', she asked exitedly. Emily told her everything about what had happened the last night.

Billy also went back to classroom. He just wanted this day to go by. He knew he would be in trouble this evening at home because he had disobeyed his dad's rules.

At lunch break he went down the corridor when he saw Emily near the cafeteria entrance. A boy Billy has never noticed stood in front of her and said something. She stroke one of her wavy red-blonde hair strands behind her ear. Billy felt some kind of anger. He flexed his muscles and clenched his hands to fists. He has never felt jealous before but the flirty way this guy talked to Emily made him raging inside.

He went closer and came standing behind the blonde boy without him noticing Billy when he asked: 'Emily...I think your new style is really pretty...Uhm...I want to ask you if...maybe you want to be my date for the homecoming ball.'

Emily bit her lip and looked at Billy who seemed to be very angry. He cleared his throat and the boy turned around and jerked. 'She is MY date for the ball. Now fuck off and don't dare to talk to her again.'

'S..sorry man. I didn't know.', the boy answered nervously and went off. 'Billy! What was that? You told me you didn't want to go there with me. I will go but definetly I don't want to be the only girl without a dancing partner ok? And now stop looking at me like this!'

Eveyone around them stared.

Billy pushed Emily against the wall behind her with his index finger on her chest. 'I'm going to be your fucking dancing partner...no one else! Did you understand me?' Emily swallowed and she blushed. His dominant behavior made her feel hot. Of course that wasn't the way she had thought he would ask her out to the ball but in the end he would be going with her and that's what she wanted. 'O..K.', she said and he walked off energeticly. That moment she realized all the eyes around looking at her. Looking to the floor she went to Stacy who was sitting at the table for lunch.

Billy couldn't stand the anger inside him. Did she really want to go to the ball with an other guy...with a looser like this?, he wondered.

After school Billy was waiting in front of Emily's classroom. He wanted to make shure she knew she only blonged to him now. When she came out he grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her with him. 'Billy! What are you doing? You are hurting me!', she said trying to keep quiet so the others wouldn't stare even more.

He took her to his car and opened the door of the passenger site. 'Get in!', he harshly said. And got in at the other site. He bowed over to Emily and grabbed her chin to pull her closer to his face. 'You. Made. Me. Jealous.' He said. 'But I didn't do anything wrong.', she said. 'You thought about going to the ball with an other guy.', he said angrily still holding her chin. 'Billy! You are the one who is always flirting with every girl who is pretty. I just didn't want to go to the ball alone! Of course I prefer you over everybody else!' He breathed heavily of anger. 'You are mine now Emily!', he said and before she could say anything he kissed her agressively wild. 'Say it! Say that you are mine!', he said with clenched teeth. 'I'm yours Billy!', she whispered. He looked deeply inside her eyes and kissed her again. Emily actually liked this. He was so harshly and so jealous he even bit her lip until it hurt.

When he let go of her he slightly felt better. She looked at him all blushed. He stroke one of his curls out of his face. 'Exactly...You are mine Emily.', he repeated. She bit her lip. She wanted it. She wanted to be his girl.


	17. Chapter 16: Choking

BACK AT HOME (HIM)

'I'll drive you home if you want to.', he said to Emily. 'Yeah. Thank you.', she said.

Billy took a look at the black watch on his wrist. 'Maxine should be coming soon.', he said.

He was right. Only two minutes later she entered the car. 'Wow! Again the same girl', she said. 'Shut up!', Billy hissed.

In front of Emily's house she opened the door of the car. 'See you tomorrow.' Billy said. 'I miss you already.', she said.

Maxine giggled quietly. 'What's so funny?', he asked her angrily. 'Nothing!', she answered quickly.

Arriving at home Billy had to get lost of his energy so he worked out. 'Is she actually your girlfriend now? If yes, I'm happy for you.', Maxine said walking by. ‚Mind your own business', he said lifting his weights.

One hour later Billy was in his room getting dressed after taking a shower when his phone rang. He picked it up. It was Emily. It felt good hearing her voice again. 'Hey Billy. Just wanted to tell you my parents are ok with us meeting. They want me to make my own experiences. So...we can be relaxed now.', she said. 'Good to hear that baby.', he answered. 'I wish we could meet right now.', she said. He smiled because he hadn't really felt needed and loved in a long time. 'Me too. But my dad still wants to talk to me this evening. So I can't come over.' Emily sighed. 'Ok...then see you tomorrow.', she said. 'Yeah. Dream of me tonight.', he said. They hung up.

Two hours later Billy heared his father shout from the livingroom. 'Dinner is ready!'

He got up from his bed where he had been laying around staring at the ceiling and being bored.

Wearing a tanktop and sweatpants he joined the rest of the family. Susan had made oddfully good things to eat. Usually there was some meat or fish, some vegetables and potatoes or something but this evening they had a whole meatloaf, brown sauce and salad, homemade potato wedges and other things they normally ate for special days like Thanksgiving. Susan seemed to notice Billy's surprised face and said: 'Come and sit down by us Billy. There is something we need to tell you and Maxine.' Last time she had behaved like this was when they told them they wanted to marry. Billy pulled up his eybrows and wondered what was about to come.

Neil touched Susan's Belly. 'Susan is pregnant. You two are going to have a new sister or brother.', he said. Suasan smiled nervously. Maxine just opened her mouth looking shocked and said nothing. Billy was choking. 'You're kidding aren't you?', he asked coughing. 'Of course we aren't Billy!', Neil said angrily.

Billy felt like freaking out. His heart began to race remembering what he had been through with Neil as his father. Thinking of what he himself had become because of this man.

'Don't you dare to say anything respectles Billy!', Neil said.

Billy glanced at Susan. 'You know it Susan...you know how he's treating me! How could you even agree to have a child with this man...knowing what kind of person he is?', he said loudly. Susan 's eyes filled with tears. 'Billy! Shut up!', Neil said. But Billy couldn't. 'How can you even stand the thought he is going to do the same to this poor child? And who knows...maybe also to you!' Billy had gotten up by that time. His father came towards him with aggressively strong steps. He grabbed Billy's hair in the neck and pulled his head over to him. 'Shut the fuck up Billy!', he said into his ear so loud it hurt. 'I won't! For the sake of this unborn child!', he said confidently. 'Do you even know my mother left us because my dad almost hit her everyday? Have you ever thought about the fact that it is his fault I am the way I am? I told you to take your daughter and run as long as you ca...', Billy couldn't finish his sentence before his father slapped his face. Billy groaned. Neil had hit his lip with his ring he was wesring so it began to bleed.

'As you can see I have my reasons for hitting you son!' Susan sat at the table crying and Maxine still stared with an opened mouth.

'I'll leave!', Billy said spitting out blood to the floor. He always wanted to tell Susan all that. He had warned her before but she had never known the truth about the divorcement of his parents. He hoped she took her chance and left his father before destroying the life of the poor child growing inside her belly.

In his rage grabbed a big bag and threw in some clothes and things he needed but Neil came into his room. 'How can you dare to say something like that to Susan. She is pregnant!', he shouted at his son. 'You never cared for me dad! You never wanted me! You turned my life into hell! Mom was right to leave an asshole like you! And I hope Susan will do the same!', Billy screamed at his father who now came towards him and grabbed his throat. He pushed Billy against the wall. Billy began to choke and tears came running from his eyes. He grabbed his fathers arm but couldn't manage to push it away. He couldn't react quickly enough. 'Why don't you ever really fight back if you hate me that much son huh?', Neil asked still strangling his son who caughed. Billy couldn't breathe and he felt becoming weaker but he managed to answer: You're my father after all...' the last thing he noticed was Maxine running into his room and screaming 'You are killing him! Stop it!' She jumped onto Neil to keep him from chocking Billy more but it was to late.

It became all black around Billy...


	18. Chapter 17: Runaway

LATE CALL (HER)

It was 10 p.m. when the phone in Emily's room rang. She stopped reading and picked it up. A trembling female voice said: 'Emily Jones? It's Susan Hargrove. You are Billy's friend right?' 'Yes it's me!', Emily answered. She felt that something wasn't right.

'I wanted to tell you that Billy is in hospital...he...had a fight and maybe he wants to see you when he wakes up.', Susan said beginning to sob. 'Ok thank you Misses Hargrove!', Emily said. She felt anxious. She wondered what had happened. She quickly dressed up again, grabbed a jacket and ran downstairs where her parents were still sitting in front of the tv.

'Mom! Dad! Please! Drive me to the hospital!', she loudly said with a worried face. 'Darling calm down! What happened? Aren't you feeling well?', her mom said. Emily couldn't hold back her tears. 'Billy is in hospital. His stepmom called. I must go there! He didn't wake up yet.', she said. Emily's dad sighed but her mom stood up and took the keys. 'Come on darling.', she said.

When they arrived Emily ran towards the entrance. At the counter she got a sticker with her name. 'Call me when you want me to pick you up honey.', her mom said before Emily left to Billy's room.

In front of his door she inhaled and knocked. Nobody answered. She opened the door and saw him. He was laying on the hospital bed with a mask on his face. Seeing him this way was terrible. Just some hours ago everything was fine... She went closer and touched his arm. She could see his lip was injured underneath the mask but there were no other visible wounds. 'What happened to you?', Emily asked knowing Billy wouldn't answer.

The door opened and a young nurse came in. 'Oh! Good evening.', she said holding some papers in her hands. She looked at the monitor next to Billy and took some notes. 'What happened? When is he going to wake up?', Emily asked with tears in her eyes. 'The strangling caused that his brain didn't have enough blood and oxygen for some time. He is recovering from it and the doctor said he is going to be fine. But we don't know yet when he is going to wake up. It could be any minute or in some days.', the nurse said.

'Strangling?', Emily asked and looked at Billy. Now she saw some bruises on his throat. She felt sorry for him. 'Who strangled him?', she asked. 'His own father. What a pity for this handsome young man.', the nurse answered. Then she shook her head and went away.

Emily pulled a chair next to Billy's bed. She wanted to stay with him until he'd wake up. 'I'm here Billy. You are not alone.', she said to him stroking his hand gently. His breathing was low and his eyes were closed. Just like he was sleeping.

The next morning Emily woke up when somebody touched her shoulder. It was her mom. She looked at Billy. His eyes were still closed. 'Come on Em. You need to come home to have breakfast and to make yourself fresh.', Emily's mom said. 'I promised him to stay here until he wakes up!', Emily answered when the door opened and some men in white clothes came in. 'We're sorry but you two have to leave while we take a look at the patient. You can come in after the examination.', they said.

'I'll bring you back here after breakfast ok?', Emily's mom offered. Emily agreed still looking at the boy she loved. 'I'll be back later! I promise!', she said touching his cheek. Then they left the room.

* * *

WAKING UP (HIM)

The darkness around Billy faded. He layed in his bed in California. His throat was hurting and he struggled to swallow. His vision was blurry. Suddenly a soft female hand touched his arm. He looked at the woman standing next to his bed. 'Mom?', he asked. Before he received and answer he felt his muscles coming back to life and the picture around him faded again. He heared voices talking not far away from him. 'Did somebody call his mother?', one of them was asking. 'Yes...but she doesn't want any contact with the poor boy.', the other voice answered.

Billy's eyes were still closed but instantly a tear came rolling down his cheek. He realized both his parents didn't want him. He felt lost and alone and he wished he had been choked to death.

When he heared the door of his room was closed again he opened his eyes. He was alone. He touched his hurting throat. He grabbed the mask on his face and ripped it off. He ripped off the contacts on his chest and the needles from his arms. The blood coming from his veins didn't matter to him anymore. Billy grabbed his clothes witch were laying on a chair in his room. He dressed up quickly and opened the door some inches. He carefully looked out to see if anyone was at the corridor. When he saw he was alone he quickly went to the staircase where he ran down and left the hospital without being noticed.

The forest around Hawkins gave him the possibility to hide. The only feeling he had inside him was emptyness.

He had to flee from his life. It wasn't bearable anymore. Finding his watch in the pocket of his jeans, he pulled it out and looked at it. It was only 12 p.m. The sun stood high in the sky. I need a car. That was the only thing he could think about.

Billy knew they would be searching for him very soon so he had to be quick. He remembered his keys were in his dad's house. Fortunately Billy has had a kind of criminal time in his life when he also had learnt to start cars without keys so he went closer to the street where some cars were parked.

* * *

WHERE IS BILLY (HER)

At 11:45 a.m. Emily got back in the car of her mom who had promised to take her back to hospital so she could stay with Billy. She quickly went to his room. She wanted to be back by his side so he could see her when waking up.

She opened the door but when she came in his bed was empty. Instantly Emily was shure something was wrong. the ECG contacts and wires were laying on the floor and some big drops of blood were visible on the sheets and the pavement. 'Oh my gosh..', Emily said to herself and quickly pressed the emergency button. Emily noticed Billy's clothes were gone. The nurse Emily had met before came in and looked surprised when she came in. 'Where is Mister Hargrove?', she asked. 'That's what I wanted to ask you!', Emiliy said anxiously. The Nurse turned around and went away saying: 'We'll find him.' Emily followed her. The young woman went to the counter and picked up the phone.

It didn't take much time until some employees of the hospital looked for Billy. But they couldn't find him. Emily became even more anxious. The police was informed and started searching him too. Emily took a phone from the hospital to call Stacy. She promised to help her friend.


	19. Chapter 18: Not in Hawkins anymore

A GIRLS TRIP (HIM)

On the side of the road Billy found a rusty red pick up truck. It wasn't hard for him to start it. He knew much about cars. His only wish was to get back home. Home to where he could see the ocean, to where he had happy days in his life with his mom...who didn't want him anymore. He didn't care what would happen to him now...anyhow at that moment his life seemed hopeless for him. He sat inside the car and drove away. Along the street he had been coming when moving to Hawkins. Billy knew it was a long trip but he didn't care. He grounded the gas pedal. The car he had found wasn't as fast as his own but he pushed it to his limit. Some other drivers honked at him because of his thoughtless driving. He overtook trucks and almost had a crash one time.

His first day of driving came to an end and so did the fuel tank of the rusty truck. He knew he needed a new car or money. Or he had to be hitchhiking.

The sun had almost set completely when Billy had to stop on a resting place close to the highway. The tank of the car was empty.

He had only five cigarettes left and almost no money in his pockets. He felt weak and cold but he didn't sense his hunger and thirst.

Billy inhaled through his nose, let his head drop onto the top of the steering wheel and closed his eyes. He has never been a guy who pitied himself much but at this moment he was lonely and he wondered if he had deserved all that. Tears came rolling from his eyes. His throat and lip still hurt. He thought of Emily. She would be searching for him, he thought. But he didn't want her to save him. He wanted her to have a good and happy life with someone else who wasn't a mess.

He leaned back, hit the passenger seat with a groan of anger and wiped away his tears with both hands.

Remembering that maybe the police would be searching for him he decided to get out of the stolen car. But before that he looked through everything to see if he could find something that could be useful on his trip to California. He found a pocketknife and a 50 dollar note which he put in his jeans. He was glad about the money. He hated to not fulfill his desire to smoke whenever he wanted to.

Getting out of the car he lit a cigarette and walked around. Of course not to obviously but he wanted to check out if there was someone who could take him along.

At first he asked two truckers because he thought they wouldn't ask to much but they did. So he said: 'Nevermind...' and went on.

He went into the roadhouse to get himself a coke and a new package of cigarettes. When he came outside some girls who looked a little older than him walked towards the roadhouse. He could hear them giggle and three of the four girls seemed to be drunk. They were styled wearing pink and red lipstick and their hair was permed and sprayed up all the way. Usually he would have been interested but this evening he wasn't. When they were at his height one of the girls looked at him almost tripping over her own feet and said: 'Oh hey handsome! You all alone here?' The other girls pulled her back and said: 'Stop it you are so embarrassing!' Turning to Billy one of them apologized. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't drunk. 'Come on! Let's have some fun girls! That's what we wanted right? If you're alone join us pretty boy!' Billy pulled up his eyebrows. 'Where are you planning to go?', he asked. 'We don't know yet. We're just having a girls trip without any special destination.', the calmest of the girl with hazel eyes said.

Billy wasn't in the mood for annoying giggling girls but he sensed a chance to come to San Diego with them.

'How about San Diego Clifornia?' He acted flirty hoping to convince them with his charm. 'It's a great place! It offers beaches, a big city, nice guys like me and a lot of fun. I'd join you if you'd plan to go there or somewhere close.', he said, opening the can of coke and taking a zip.

'Oh jeez! He is so handsome! And San Diego sounds fun!', one of them said pretending to whisper in her friends ear but she spoke way to loud and giggled keeping her eyes on Billy. The others nodded and agreed.

The girl with the hazel eyes sighed, reached out her hand and said: 'I'm Charlotte...I lost a bet so they decide where to go...and I think you just gave them an idea. So if you wanna come with us...we welcome you onboard.' He grabbed her hand and and slightly shook it. 'Billy.', he introduced himself. And added: 'Thanks.' 'I'm Kelly! One of the drunk girls said. She had black hair and big lips but Billy didn't really like her face.

She said: 'But you're gonna have to sleep in one room with us tonight Billy. Be aware of that.' Billy noticed she tried hard to look flirty.

He rolled his eyes while looking away from them. He wasn't in the mood and actually wanted to go on driving. Still he decided to go with them because it was a chance to reach his destination quickly. Besides that Billy thought in company with those girls the possibility to be found was not as high as if he would travel alone.

Billy stood around the corner and lit a cigarette while waiting for the girls to come out of the roadhouse.

Charlotte looked at him when he came towards them to head over their car together. 'We wanna stay in a motel for the night. Of course you don't have to stay with us if you can afford your own room. But I guess you will have more fun with us.', she said grinning and looking at the other girls while twitching her eyebrows. Billy didn't want to spend the rest of the 50 dollars he had on a motel room. It actually made no big difference because he thought he wouldn't find much sleep anyway.

Billy was wondering about the expensive car he was being pulled to by Kelly. It was a big black limousine. Kelly firmly had wrapped her arm around his and looked at him. She smelled like alcohol and sweet perfume. 'You sit in the back with us!', she said loudly and giggled again. He inhaled the last bit of his cigarette and trew away the butt.

Billy didn't answer Kelly because he was pulled into the car anyway.

Inside he was sitting in the middle in the back while Charlotte and the other girl who had short red hair enjoyed to have more space in the front. Billy would have preferred to drive himself but Charlotte wouldn't let him. She told him the car was her dad's and he only wanted her to drive it.

It was quite tight and uncomfortable for him between the two loud speaking girls who seemed to come closer and closer while trying to chat with him. Billy had to fold in his broad shoulders to sit but it was ok for him as long as he thought about the ocean of his favorite beach in San Diego. He was glad that non of the girls asked him to much about his situation. They just tried to flirt.

After driving two more hours Charlotte drove the black limousine off the highway when she had seen an advertisment sign for a motel not far away. Kelly and the blonde girl on the other side next to him, who he found out was named Lilly were already asleep. But not only that. Lilly's head was dropped onto Billy's shoulder and she drooled on his denim jacket. He sighed. His mood was terrible.

When they finally got out of the car Billy streched. His legs were numb and his back hurt. He turned away from the girls to have a moment on his own. He smoked a cigarette and looked up to the sky. It was clear. Only some little grey clouds were visible and the stars and full moon were shining brightly. That moment Emily came into his mind. He really missed her and he was wondering what she was doing. _This girl must be the only person on earth who really loved me - _he thought. He knew she would be anxious about him being gone but he hoped she would be ok after a while. Actually he was shure. _A girl like Emily needs a charming guy like Steve Harrington - _Billy thought while exhaling smoke into the cold air of the night.

'Are you coming or what.', a voice interrupted his thoughts. Again he sighed, threw away the rest of the cigarette and walked towards the motel with the the girls.

This motel wasn't comparable to Motel 6 where he has had a good time with Emily and before her an other girl.

This motel was cleaner and the interior was newer. The woman at the reception pulled up their eyebrows when she saw the for girls with only one guy booking one room with two king sized beds. She handed Billy the keys and added: 'Enjoy your stay.', with a strange look on her face. _Oh yeah...It's gonna be so much fun..._\- Billy said to himself rolling his eyes. He only wanted to have a quiet night and leave again early in the morning.

Inside the room Lilly fell on one of the beds and immediately fell asleep. 'I want to sleep next to our cute companion!', Kelly said tiredly rubbing her eyes and smearing her makeup. She looked like a panda. The red haired girl who's name was Betty was protesting. 'No Kelly. You took the last two guys I liked from me. Now it's my turn!', she said crossing her arms in front of her body. Billy felt like he was a piece of meat between two fighting dogs. 'I'll sleep on the floor.', he said annoyed. 'No. For real. You decide in whos bed you want to sleep ...or if you really want to sleep on the floor.', Charlotte said looking seriously at the other girls who both looked whiny.

A soft bed still seemed to be better than the hard floor and his whole body was hurting. The fight with his dad and the day of driving were still in his bones. He thought to sleep in one bed with the quiet and reasonable Charlotte was the best idea. Also she was the prettiest of the girls and not as drunk as they were. Billy thought she would be the best choice.

'Well then...I'll stay in one bed with Charlotte.', he said and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. They were burning. When he sat down on the bed he noticed how tired he really was.

Betty and Kelly looked disappointed and sighed, then they went to the bathroom together.

'Why did you chose me? Don't you think you would have had the chance to have more fun with those two.', Charlotte asked while getting out of her tight jeans. Billy couldn't help but risk to take a look at her butt.

'Because I'm actually not looking for fun tonight.', he said removing his Jacket. 'Is that so?', Charlotte asked while looking at him. She started to remove her pullover to reveal her nicely shaped slim body wearing only a skin tight top and panties.

Billy noticed his blood pressure raising and his jeans becoming more tight between his legs. _Fuck...even in my current situation with the worst mood I've ever had my body can't resist.- _He thougt. He really didn't want to be arroused by her but his body was.

He watched Charlotte remove the braid from her dark blonde hair. It was long and looked silky. The two other girls came out of the bathroom. They glanced at Billy and went to bed. Then Charlotte left to the bathroom.

After her Billy went there to put some fresh water on his face and look at himself in the mirror. What he saw was the face of a broken and tired guy. His heart was grieving for so many things. His Mom, Emily, his old home, the sun, the beach, his best friend who had died...and to feel the warmth of someone...to feel comfortable. Maybe that was the reason he was physically attracted to Charlotte. His eyes were red and his skin pale even though he usually was tanned. Water dropped from his chin into the sink. He let his head drop and closed his eyes. Feeling all cold and lost inside, a tear came to his eyes and after a while followed the waterdrop into the sink. 'I'm sorry Emily for what I'm going to do.', he wispered and sobbed.

Billy wiped his face with the back of his hand, left the bathroom, got out of his jeans and slipped underneath the blanked next to Charlotte who smiled at him.

* * *

ALONE (HER)

Since Emily had left the hospital after Billy went missing she was searching for him. Stacy had joined her. At least it was weekend.

The police looked for him too, but when it was dark they still haven't found him. They only found out, that the old rusty pick up Truck of Mister Miller was missing, too so they suspected, that maybe Billy has took it to leave Hawkins. Maxine had told the police that she thought he had been leaving to drive back to San Diego so Jim Hoper began to call different police stations to inform them about the missing Boy.

Late in the evening Stacy brought Emily back home. If Billy really had been leaving they couldn't do anything about it anyway. They couldn't leave for the night to follow him. They had no money for the fuel and their parents would forbid it.

'Come on honey. You need to rest now. I'm shure the police is going to find Billy.', Emily's Mom said putting an arm around her daughters shoulder standing in the house entrance. After Stacy had brought her home. At this moment Emily couldn't hold back her tears. She was worried. She didn't even know if she would ever see Billy again. Also she was sensing that something was wrong with him.

Emily didn't speak a word to her parents. She just wanted to go to her room now and hope that Billy would be found before anything happened. Of course she would have preferred to look for him herself but she didn't dare. She was afraid to get lost herself in her dad's car somewhere with an ampty fuel tank.

After some time of thinking what she could do she wanted to hear if the police had found out anything new. Emily grabbed the telephone in her room and called the Hawkins police department. Jim Hopper was always there at night if something special was happening in Hawkins. But it wasn't him who answered the phone. It was his secretary who told her that the Police of Oklahoma State have found the old pick up truck Mister Miller was missing on a resting place close to the border of Kansas. The employee of the roadhouse had seen a boy who was fitting the description. Unfortunately from this point there was no clue where Billy could have been going afterwards. The gentle female voice on the phone promised Emily that they would do their best to find Billy.

Emily layed down on her bed. She remembered that one night she had found Billy in the park after taking drugs. It made her think that he looked tough on the outside but he must be really sensible on the inside. _How could his dad strangle him? I can't imagine what Billy must have done to make his father so angry...Please...Billy don't do something stupid you are going to regret afterwards.-_ Emily thought.

It came into her mind, that she still had his jacket from the last day. She had forgotten to give it back to him and had put it tidily into her bag to give it back the next time she'd see him at school. Emily jumped up to open her bag and get it out. She pressed it against her chest and inhaled its scent. It smelled like Billy. Immediately she began to cry...until she fell asleep without noticing.


	20. Chapter 19: Toyboy

Author's note: Warning! Sexual graphic content.

* * *

A WINDOW ON THE FIFTH FLOOR (HIM)

'How old are you Billy?', Charlotte asked when he layed next to her staring at the ceiling.

He turned his head to look at her. 'Does it matter?', he asked. She slightly shook her head and bit her lower lip.

Billy could see she wanted him. And he was longing to be inside her just to feel close and feel the gentle touch of a woman. He inhaled deeply and rolled over to be on top of her. The room was dark but he could see her eyes shine. 'The others are going to hear...', Charlotte tried to say but he kissed her forcing his tongue in her mouth. She slung her legs around his body and pressed him against her.

Quickly she tried to get her hand inside his boxers. She pulled a condom out of her bra and gave it to him.

He pushed the panties between her legs to the side and slowly entered her. He knew it wasn't right but he imagined it was Emily he was feeling. He imagined her skin, her body and her face. At least he tried to ... but Charlotte felt different from Emily. And her quiet moaning sounded different...good but different.

It was warm underneath the blanket. His inside warmed up a little and he got more comfortable.

Charlotte didn't need as long as the most girls to reach the top. Just some seconds after he started moving he felt her becoming more tight until she twitched and moaned a little louder pressing her hand over her mouth to keep quiet. Billy still wanted to enjoy the moment a little longer so he held back some more minutes. Charlotte twitched again when he came. This orgasm hadn't been very special to Billy. But he felt a little relaxed and he even thought he could fall asleep that night after it.

He rolled to his side of the bed stroking the curls out of his face. He wanted to smoke but Charlotte begged him not to do so. Still he did it but he went to the window to do so.

Only in his Boxers and t-shirt he stood there at the half opened window and looked down to the ground. Their room was on the fifth floor. The air outside was fresh and cool. He exhaled smoke into the dark night. _I wonder what it feels like to jump out of here. Would it be a quick death?_ \- Billy wondered. He tried to open the window completely but it was locked...for safety reasons. He sighed and went back to the bed where Charlotte was already asleep.

* * *

TO HARSH ? (HIM)

Billy woke up by the chatting of the girls. Again they were giggling but not as much as the day before. 'Lucky you! Sounded as if you had fun!', He heared Betty saying. 'Come on girls stop talking about it!', Charlotte who still sat next to Billy on the bed answered. Billy opened his eyes and streched. 'Oh our prince is waking up.', Kelly said still looking whiny.

Billy got up. The girls stopped talking. He knew it was because they were looking at his wake up erection. But he didn't care and walked straight to the bathroom to have a shower. Again he thought of sweet Emily when the warm water ran down his body. Suddenly the door opened. The lock was broken...

Kelly came in. At first Billy was just annoyed but went on washing his hair but when he felt naked Kelly hugging him from behind he became angry.

He just wanted to take a shower in peace but he knew the girls could easily just leave him at this motel if they didn't want to take him anymore.

'Hey Kelly I'm sorry but can you please leave me alone?', he tried to say as friendly as possible. 'Come on honey please give me what you gave to Charlotte last night.', she said trying to sound cute. He shook his head and said: 'Sorry Kelly I'm not in the mood right now.' 'I'll help you to be in mood.', she said her head layed against his back and slowly letting her hand glide between his legs over his wet skin. He quickly grabbed her hand, pushed it away and turned around to look her right in the eyes with clenched teeth. 'No!', he said. But she didn't want to give up yet. 'Wow! This harsh sound turns me on.', she said and came closer to him so her body touched his. 'It seems you like it a little rough Billy...', she added and gently touched the blue marks on his throat where his father had choked him. This made him furious. Again he grabbed her arm but even firmer so she loudly said: Ou! You're hurting me! Sto...' Kelly couldn't finish her sentence. 'How dare you?', He hissed at her. 'I'm sorry Daddy...Do you want to punish me?', she said with a voice sweet as shugar.

He didn't exactly know why but hearing her saying that turned him on immediately. But still he was furious. With one fast movement he turned Kelly around and pressed her against the wall. He harshly shoved himself inside her from behind. She squeaked. 'Ouch!', she said and made painful noises while he hardly banged her against the wall until he pulled it out when he came. He didn't care if it was fun for her. He just wanted to let out his anger on her.

Then Billy let the warm water wash away everything, even a little blood and got out of the shower leaving the shaking Kelly alone. He put on his boxers and left the bathroom. When he came out the girls looked at him with an opened mouth but he didn't look back. 'I...is Kelly ok?', Betty asked with a shocked face. Kelly's noises must have been terrifying. 'Dunno...I think so...', Billy said without kooking over to her. He went to the window and lit a cigarette. He then saw Charlotte entering the bathroom and heared her ask Kelly if she was fine. After a while both came out. Kelly dressed up without saying a word and Charlotte sometimes looked over to Billy with a strange almost frightened look on her face.

When they left the motel Charlotte came walking closer to Billy. She quietly asked him: 'What did you do to her? She was bleeding.' He pulled up his eyebrows and took a puff of his cigarette. 'She made me angry. But in the end I gave her what she wanted.', he said dryly. 'But maybe a little to hard?', Charlotte asked with a worried expression. 'No.', he said taking another puff. 'She looks relaxed now...also she forced me to.', he added. Still Charlottes expression was worried. 'Listen. I'm glad you are taking me. But I'm not a male whore. I'm in a bad mood you know? Last night with you I wanted sex but this morning Kelly made me really angry and still she was begging for it so I showed her not to mess with me. That's it.', Billy explained.

'I see...Kelly can be really...forcing. I know that. Still...you became violent against one of us. The girls are afraid of you. It's our girls trip so if they decide to not take you anymore I can't do anything to help you.', Charlotte explained. Billy looked away and rolled his eyes. _Women are just bullshit sometimes. - _he thought. When she went over to the girls to talk to him he kept distance but he could still hear them. He wanted to know if they would still take him along.

They were discussing but in the end Kelly said: 'No girls...really...maybe I teased him to much and he became angry. He warned me but honestly...look at him...I wanted him so badly. Actually it was hot so...don't worry. The girls looked at each other with surprised faces. Until that moment Kelly has had an expression as if someone had brutally hit her. Her walk was strange since that event in the shower. But she actually seemed to be quite happy now.

Billy shook his head and quietly laughed because somehow this situation was funny to him. That girl actually had liked his violent behavior.

He still had three puffs of the cigarette left. The girls already started to get inside the car. Billy used these two minutes to think. Again Emily came to his mind. _This girl is haunting me..._ _Don't know if she'd still want me if she knew about the last two days...But it doesn't matter anyway...-_ he thought and moved toward the black car.

* * *

A CONFUSING HINT (HER)

The next morning Emily woke up with swollen eyes. She couldn't eat any breakfast. Her stomach felt like turning just thinking about eating.

Her mom was worried but her dad stayed relaxed. _I bet it's because he didn't like Billy anyway. - _Emily thought angrily.

She went to the wall in the livingroom to pick up the phone and call the police station. Her heart was pounding. Jim Hopper answered the phone. 'Hello! Its Emily Jones. Have you found out anything about Billy?', she quickly asked. 'Good morning Emily. Yeah. Some eye-whiteness said they watched the boy leave with a bunch of girls in a black limousine. I bet he is doing fine and you should forget him...anyhow it is our job to find this douchebag and the police around the area is looking for that car. We are going to find him soon...', Hopper said with his dark voice. He sounded tried. 'Ok. Thank you.', Emily said and hung up.

She was glad to hear that Billy seemed to be ok but on the other hand she was disappointed and confused. _Why would he go somwhere with some girls when he has me...worrying and caring for him? - _Emily wondered tears coming to her eyes again. She went to her room. She didn't want her parents to see her tears. Then she called Stacy and told her what Hopper had said. Emily's friend decided to come over to comfort her at least a little.

* * *

COMING CLOSER (HIM)

This time Billy was sitting in the front next to Charlotte. He felt the girls in the back eying him and whispering about him. He didn't really care but he was hardly trying to hide a tear coming from his eye while he looked out of the window. He just felt bad. There wasn't any special reason but the whole situation made him feel so cold and numb inside. He opened the window a litte and smoked. One time he had to wipe his cheek with his hand. 'Are you crying Billy? Don't worry...you don't have to be sorry for this thing in the shower earlier.', Kelly said with a somehow bitchy undertone in her voice. 'Oh shut the fuck up Kelly!', Billy angrily said. 'No for real! What is it?', Charlotte asked. 'Just don't ask.', Billy hissed. 'Are you broken hearted honey?', Kelly asked. She really was nasty. The other girls kept quiet. They noticed the bad tension coming from Billy. He inhaled deeply and quickly turned around to Kelly. He again looked at her with clenched teeth. 'You shouldn't mess with me girl!', he hissed. Betty tried to calm the situation. 'Come on Kelly keep quiet. Just leave him be.', she said. 'Oohhhkay mister Sensitive, mister Brokenhearted. I'll stop teasing you.', Kelly said nastily.

Billy closed his eyes and inhaled loudly trying to hold back. Usually he wasn't good at staying calm in such situations. 'Sorry Billy. Kelly isn't very empathetic sometimes.', Charlotte said. 'Oh I'm just noticing she really likes it rough...otherwise she wouldn't talk to me like that.', Billy answered. 'So you want to punish me again?', Kelly said bowing foreward so her head was next to his. 'You don't want to challenge me.', Billy said angrily not turning his head to look at her. 'Who knows...', she said and giggled. He has never met such a girl and again he appreciatingly thought about Emily's soft and gentle touch and her kindness.

After driving for about three hours the group had a small stop at another roadhouse in Oklahoma.

Lilly who had been quiet since Billy had left the bathroom came walking next to him on the way back to the car. 'Do you want to sleep with me in one bed tonight? I could give you a back massage if you want to. You look so sad...I bet you could need some gentle touches.', she said shyly. In a non drunk state she was the calmest of the girls. Billy pulled up his eyebrows. He knew he was popular with girls but all four of those were literally fighting over him. 'Tell me...do you have a competition going on between you girls? Something like who doesn't manage to have sex with me looses or something? I mean... I know I'm damn attractive but this is extreme.', Billy said looking into Lilly's blue eyed face. She shook her head. 'No..I swear...it's just...you really are attractive...not only your look but everything. You're somehow mysterious. I guess you're just turning on each of us. And there is some kind of danger coming from you that makes me shiver.', she said playing with her hair. Billy just looked at her and shook his head smirking. It was just incredible for him how some guys had to fight to get physical with girls while for him it was more than easy. 'I'm not saying no to a back massage.', he said and threw away the butt of his cigarette he had been smoking.

Billy could somehow convince Charlotte that he was a good driver so she let him after she was tired of driving.

He drove with a higher speed than Charlotte but it was ok for all of them.

At the end of the day they had been driving about 11 hours in total. They all were very tired when they decided to sleep in an other motel in a small village called Spingfield. They only had about 8 hours of driving left until they'd reach San Diego.

Even though in their room the girls started arguing again in whos bed Billy would sleep that night. He said: 'I'm sleeping with Lilly tonight.' She shyly looked over to him. She was a little chubby and had a pretty face surrounded by light blonde, long hair. He went to the bathroom, came back and layed down. This evening the girls chatted more than the night before. Billy had almost fallen asleep when Lilly put her hand on his chest. 'I promised you something. Remember?', she asked. 'Of course.', he said with his dark voice, removed his t-shirt and turned around to lay on his belly. 'Sit down on top of me if you want to.', he said to Lilly. She did so while the other girls stared at topless Billy. 'That's why he stays with you! That's not fair!', Betty complained.

She decided to join the two. She sat down next to Billy and began to massage his arm. Billy felt as if he was the only guy left on this planet and the girls were fighting about him. It was funny to him and it almost made him feel a little better. 'Oh someone's ready for a threesome or what?', Kelly asked her arms crossed in front of her body.

Billy didn't answer and neither did the girls. From his experience he knew that sometimes a threesome with two girls was exhausting for the guy. But of course it could be amazing, too.

He enjoyed the massage. Both girls did very well and he couldn't help but imagine them both making him feel good in another way. Billy couldn't hold back a quiet moan.

One thing let to another. His mood was a little better while being spoiled by the two girls. And for a moment he almost forgot his sorrow. The other girls looked over sometimes but mostly pretended nothing happened on the other bed.

As good he had felt that night, as bad he felt the next morning. He had been dreaming terrbile things about his mother, his father and Emily finding out about everything. Billy rubbed his eyes. The two girls who had been falling asleep naked were laying with their heads on his chest and were still asleep. He carefully got up to not wake them. He wanted to enjoy the silence. He noticed it was exhausting to travel with four horny girls.

After taking a shower he went to the window to smoke. The sun was just rising. Billy touched his throat. It was still hurting when he swallowed.

His inner pain came back completely and he felt like falling into a deep hole of darkness. He suddenly had a bad conscience. _Even if I'm never going to see Emily Jones again...she will keep me in mind as an asshole if she finds out about this. - _he thought and became shure one day the police would find out many things about his disappearance including him banging all four of those girls.

Some months ago he wouldn't have imagined he would ever even have a bad conscience. But at this moment he did. He cursed his hormones and his body for not being strong enough to resist hot people.

Billy decided to write Emily a letter when he'd arrive in San Diego. Actually he has never done this before but he felt like he needed to explain the resons for leaving her.

After half an hour the girls began to wake up. Betty and Lilly looked at each other as if they were disgusted of their nakedness. And Kelly ironically said: 'Thanks for giving us those images last night.'

They didn't speak much while driving and they didn't know that, when they had almost reached San Diego, the police came closer to find their car.

It was late in the afternoon when Billy asked them to stop the car to drop him off. 'No please don't leave us yet! Tonight we are starting the fun time. Come and join us going to parties Billy!', Lilly said and the others agreed loudly. 'Nah I'm sorry girls. Thank you for taking me and everything but I have to go now.', Billy said. That's when they started to ask. 'Where are you going anyway?', Charlotte asked. 'Just don't ask me. Have a good time in my hometown girls.', he said. The girls all got out of the car to hug him. We can take you back in some days if you want to.', Charlotte offered. Billy shook his head. 'For me there is no going back.', he said and left them. 'I'll miss you Daddy!', Kelly shouted while he walked away. He didn't look back but raised his hand to show her his middle finger. It wasn't meant to be a mean gesture. He meant it like a thank you. He knew Kelly would understand.


	21. Chapter 20: The last evening

HOPE (HER)

Emily was sitting in the livingroom of her parents house with Stacy. Outside it was raining so they stayed inside even though Emily wished to do something to find Billy.

The phone rang and she jumped up to answer. This time it was the secretary of the Hawkins police calling her to tell her they had news. After the receptionist of a motel in Arizona had been informed by the police to look out for a boy who was most likely traveling with four girls she told them that in fact a group of young people had been staying in that motel. But they have left early in the morning. So the good things were, that Billy seemed to be alright and the police came closer to find him. The bad thing for Emily was that he was still traveling with the girls and even stayed with them in a motel over night. Emily sighed. She knew Billy well enough to know he wasn't good at keeping his fingers away from pretty girls who also maybe wanted him. And almost every girl wanted Billy.

'Em...maybe you should stop worrying about him. He obviously doesn't care about how you feel. And he can't be feeling that bad. Otherwise he wouldn't leave you without a word to travel with a bunch of girls to California.', Stacy recommended her friend. Emily again sighed and thought about what Stacy had said. _Maybe she's right. Why did he just leave to go away with those girls. Maybe he really doesn't care about me after all. - _Emily thought.

—

OLD FRIENDS (HIM)

Billy looked around. He knew exactly where he was. This was where he had been growing up. The setting sun was shining in his face and it was still warm enough to walk around without a jacket. Billy looked at the palm trees on the side of the street. He had even been missing those plants. He made his way to the place where he had been living with his mom and dad and later with his new family. It was a calm area not to close to the down town.

Billy entered the property which of course didn't belong to bis father anymore. He just wanted to touch the doorhandle one more time. The doorhandle also his mother had touched when she left him. Then he slowly walked around the garage. A place where he had spent a lot of time working on his car or lifting weights.

Sitting down on the porch in front of the house he burried his face in his hands then looked up at the little garden in front of the house. _Gosh...how could everything go so wrong? How can everything be so fucked up? It's all Neils fault.- _Billy thought. He felt warm tears coming to his eyes. _Mom...I miss you...why don't you save me? - _he said quietly remebering her smiling at him while working in the garden. He was sobbing while looking at the sun which had almost set when suddenly the door behind him opened and a man came outside looking at him angrily. 'Can I help you?', he asked. 'No...I don't think so!', Billy answered and wiped his face with the back of his hand. 'Then you better get off my property now or I'll call the police.', the man warned him. 'Relax man. I'm already gone.', Billy said annoyed and got up to leave. He looked back again before walking around the corner. His stomach hurted and turned. The feeling to leave this place again was terrible.

Billy decided to go go to a quiet place not far away from the promenade close to the ocean where he had always been hanging around with some guys he went along with quiet well. He would almost call them friends.

When he arrived he felt his mood rise a little when he saw one of them sitting there smoking a joint. 'Woho hey man! Is it really you? Haven't seen you in a long time.', the slim guy named Jason jumped up and walked toward Billy to put his arm around him and give him a friendly hit on the back. 'Yeah how are you doing Jason?', Billy asked and held out his hand reaching for the joint in Jason's hand. 'Please...I need this right now.', he added. Jason gave it to him and Billy took a deep puff while sitting onto the bench next to the wall of a bridge behind them.

'I'm doing ok like always but how 'bout you man? You look like shit.' Billy laughed quietly. He had missed his honest way of speaking. 'That's what I feel like. My family moved to a shithole in indiana which really sucks.', Billy explained. 'Yeah there are rumors going round bout you. They say you moved because you've had a...', Jason looked embarrassed and coughed then he went on: 'They say you've had a sexual affair with...Henrick and that his death is one of the reasons you had to leave. Is that true?' Billy clenched his teeth and glanced at Jason with his YOU'RE IN TROUBLE - FACE. 'It's not yours nor someone else's business. And don't talk about Henrick! And if anyone else asks...tell them to mind their own business.', he hissed and pushed Jason against the chest. 'Relax Billy! Just wanted to tell you bout what the rumors say.'

Billy turned around to look at the ocean again and took an other puff of the joint. He knew Jason respected him but he realized it actually didn't matter anymore what image he had in San Diego. He sighed. 'Are the other guys coming, too?', he asked. 'Yeah. Some of them for shure. There is also an new guy whos hanging around with us. Actually...he reminds me of you.', Jason answered. Billy rolled his eyes to look at him. 'Is that so?', he asked. As if the new guy had known he showed up with an other guy Billy used to hang around with.

Billy threw away the butt of the joint. Actually he didn't have to mark his territory anymore but still he felt like showing this guy who he was. He got up to take a step toward him.

Billy was slightly taller than the handsome boy who was eyeing him. He had black curled hair almost as long as Billy's. He was well built and his green eyes glanced sharply at Billy. The guy smirked. 'So you must be Billy. I've heared much about you. You are that Camaro driving gay asshole who moved to Indiana right?' Billy became angry because of his rude and disrespectful way of speaking to him. He grabbed the jacket of the new guy to pull him closer to his face. He had noticed the middle finger ring on his hand. Billy himself was wearing one so he knew it was a hidden sign of guys who were gay or at least bisexual.

'Watch your tongue shithead! Or I'm gonna show you what happens if you disrespect me.', Billy said through clenched teeth looking at his left hand to show him he had noticed the ring.

The guy started to smirk with half closed eyes looking deeply into Billy's.

Billy threw the boy against the wall so he almost fell to the ground. He laughed quietly and reached his hand out to Billy. 'I'm Brian. Good to finally meet you.', he said still smirking nastily. Billy raised his eyebrows and arrogantly looked at the hand reaching out to him. After some seconds of waiting to show his authority he took it and pressed it very firmly so Brian clenched his teeth of pain.

After that the evening went on without anything special happening. Nobody dared to ask more about the reasons Billy had moved away. They chatted, smoked and drank. Billy felt like the better times had come back for a moment untilhe realized he could not go back to the house he used to call home. At around 2 a.m. the others wanted to go home. Exept Brian. He sat down on a bench next to Billy after the others had left and looked at him. He took Billy's left hand and stroked over the ring on his finger. 'So it's true isn't it?' 'Shure looks like it.', Billy answered. Both biys were a little drunk. Brian came closer. He smelled like chewing gum and perfume. He kissed Billy's neck, then the cheek and then his mouth.

Billy liked his taste and kissed him back. It had been a while since he had kissed a guy. In fact the first and last time was with Henrick. Now he remembered how different it felt from kissing a girl but at the same time he found it very arrousing. Both were breathing heavily. 'I'd really love to take you home with me but my parents would kill me if they knew that I'm gay. There is a good quiet place in the park where we could go. What do you think?', Brian whispered his face close to Billy's ear.

Before Billy could answer he noticed a police car stopping not far away from them and two policemen came out with flashlights.

What Billy didn't know was that the police had found the girls he had been traveling with and they had told them everything after they had heared that he was missing.

'I'gotta go now! Don't tell the cops you have seen me!', Billy said, and tried to get away not to obviously. After hiding behind a small wall he took a look back. Brian looked confused while the cops came towards him. Billy knew Brian would be in trouble because of underage drinking but he didn't really care at that moment. He just didn't want to be found. He went on running away until he was out of reach. From this moment he tried to keep more attention.

After wandering the good old streets he used to drive around until some months ago a little more he went to a telephone station. He was still drunk and his head felt dizzy. That was the only reason he dared to get out some coins from his pocket and call his mom. He knew her number by heart but he hadn't been calling her in a long time because he was afraid of what she would say. Actually he didn't even know if this was still her number.

The phone was dialing then a sleepy voice answered: 'Hello? This is Smith...Who is there?'

He hadn't had her voice in years. She had a different name now but he knew it was his mother. He inhaled deeply. 'Hello?', she asked. Then Billy finally dared to say something: 'Mom...it's me...Billy.' She didn't answer directly. He heared her starting to sob. Then she said: I'm sorry Billy... I...I...can't help you. It's been a hard way for me to build up a new life. You are just...to similar to your father.' Billy clenched his teeth while tears ran down his cheeks. 'What kind of mother are you? I really thought you were a good one once. But you aren't!', he said trying to hold back to not raise his voice to much. On the other end he heard his mother crying then in the background the sleepy voice of a small child said: 'Mommy why are you crying?' Billys cheeks were all wet. He seemed to have a half sister or brother without even knowing it. Quickly he said: 'I hope you're a better mom to my brother or sister.' Then he hung up and burried his face into his hands. He couldn't hold back the terrible feeling coming over him like a shadow. His tears dropped throug his fingers. He stayed leaned against the wall of the phone station for some minutes trying to calm down. After a while his sadness turned into anger. He wiped away the tears in his face and hit against the grey bricked wall. His knuckles began to bleed.

—-

ANGRY (HER)

The next time the Hawkins police called to inform Emily she was sitting in her room alone. She layed in her bed with Billy's jacket which had almost lost his smell because she held in so often since he was gone.

The phone next to her bed rang. She picked it up and listened to what Jim Hopper told her. After what she had heared she hung up, threw Billy's jacket to the floor and began to sob. Hopper had told her that they had found the girls who had brought Billy back to San Diego. They seemed to have had a fun time with him because each of them was really... fascinated by him. Hopper had also told her again that Billy was an idiot.

Emily could imagine what he meant by that.

_Hopper is absolutely right. Billy seems to be fine...and I'm the idiot who is actually worrying about him. Incredible!_ \- Emily thought and from this moment on decided to forget Billy.


	22. Chapter 21: Blood

WARNING! GRAFIC CONTENT AHEAD.

* * *

SUNRISE (HIM)

It was 7 a.m. when the sun started rising. Billy had gone to the beach. To his favorite beach he had been with his mother to practice surfing when he was a kid. He looked at the red spark on the sky which rose above the ocean. The color of the sky turned orange and pink.

Billy got out some pieces of paper and a pen he had bought in a 24/7 store after the phone call with his mother. He wanted to write a letter to Emily because she really was the only person who had been caring for him in a long time and she deserved answers he thought.

He stared at the blank paper but didn't know how to start. He has never done something like this before and he started to feel stupid. _What the fuck am I doing? Romantic shit writing a letter..._\- Billy thought and shook his head. But then he went on...for Emily. After he had started the first sentence it suddenly became easier.

When he was done writing he folded up the paper, wrote Emily's name and adress on it and put it inside the pocket on the front of his jacket but he let it stick out a little so it was easy to be found.

He lit his last cigarette and looked up at the sunrise again. The sky now had a light blue and orange color.

He then let his hand glide into the right pocket of his jeans. He wrapped his fingers around the pocket knife he had found in the old pick up truck. Getting it out he opened it with a click and looked at the slightly rusty blade. He tested with his fingers if it was sharp. It was...

He was all alone sitting in the sand. Only the screaming seagulls surrounded him.

Suddenly Billy was more afraid of what he had planned to do than he had thought. But remembering his hopeless situation he again realized it was the right thing to do because he saw no way out.

He took the knife into his right hand and set it onto the inner side of his right wrist where he could see his veins shimmer through the skin. He clenched his teeth while he started cutting up his arm. Then he quickly changed the sides and did the same to the left side.

It hurt less than he thought it would because the knife was sharp enough. He felt the warm blood running down his arms and his hands. Listening to the sound of the ocean and the seagulls his sight became blurry. He suddenly felt weak and tired. He fell back into the sand blinking his eyes because of the light of the rising sun. The last thing he noticed before passing out was a big warm and wet tongue licking his face and a voice that called: 'Rocky come here!'


End file.
